Sonnets of Promises
by Mistress Megatron
Summary: The long awaited threequel A year after the wedding, Megatron decides to hire a housemaid who, unbeknownst to him, has a crush on him. How far is Thunderblast willing to go so she can have Megatron for herself?
1. The Housemaid

Disclaimer: Transformers and all related characters belong to Hasbro and not me. Astrid, Damien, Victor, and Marie belong to me.

Author's Note: I bet you all have been waiting eagerly for this. Just a little heads up, I already know one of the chapters is going to be rated M, but I'll let you know when I get there. And I wish I could put more genres for this story. Yeah it's a romance and action/adventure, but it's also angst and drama and all that good stuff. I'll let you read chapter one now.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Housemaid**

_A housemaid? _Astrid wondered mentally, _why would Megatron want a housemaid? _They had been married for a little over a year now. Astrid and Megatron were still extremely in love with each other. They were childless, much to Victor's disappointment. He had pestered the decepticon couple for a few months about his want for grandchildren, but nothing had happened.

Megatron and Astrid had been grateful when he had finally left them alone, but after a month or so Megatron's viewpoint began to change. He started imagining life with children, or just a child, and began to think very highly of the whole idea. He would have a heir or heiress to his position as leader of the decepticons, and he had always dreamed of having a family of his own.

Astrid had different viewpoints though. She had been raised around toddlers and other little kids when she was a human growing up. On most weekends she would be stuck babysitting "little runts" as she called them. And all they ever did was scream, cry, make messes, run all over the place, talk, and talk back. Astrid hadn't ever really liked children, and she didn't know if having her own child would be the best idea. She did know though, that Megatron did want a child, but right now something else was bugging her.

"So," Astrid remarked causing Megatron to look over at her from where he was standing in their quarters, "Just why did you hire a housemaid?"

"Ah, for a few reasons," Megatron replied walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Enlighten me as to what those reason are please," Astrid responded leaning into her husband's embrace.

"I just figured it'd be nice to have someone helping us out around here," Megatron stated coolly then continued, "And it'd be nice to have someone who could baby-sit—

"I'm not pregnant Megatron," Astrid said sternly.

The decepticon leader sighed, "I know, but I—I want children."

"I'm not ready,"

"Why?"

"I've told you at least a million times why I don't like children, and besides, if I were a human I'd only be sixteen,"

"There's something else holding you back,"

"Look, I don't feel like arguing with you about this right now,"

"You're afraid of the actual giving birth part," Megatron pointed out not letting the discussion drop.

"Yes, and the actual raising a child concept,"

"I only want one…for now,"

"Just one?"

"Just to see how bad parenting is. If it's too much of a torture we'll never have another kid again," Megatron remarked trying to at least make a bargain.

For quite some time Astrid didn't say anything, instead she thought carefully about what Megatron had said and finally replied, "I don't know. I'll have to give it some more thought."

"As you wish,"

"Thanks babe. Now, who is this maid that you hired?"

"Thunderblast,"

Astrid vaguely remembered her, but when Megatron had said her name she was a bit startled, "But she used to work for Starscream."

"I don't think we have to worry,"

"If she does anything bad, I'm firing her on the spot with or without your permission," Astrid warned.

"Starscream is a thing of the past now,"

"He still haunts me,"

Megatron pulled Astrid closer to him knowing he shouldn't have made Starscream such a distant memory as he had. Starscream had done a lot of harm and perhaps killing the bot wasn't enough punishment. "Why don't we go to sleep now?" Megatron suggested trying to change the subject, "It is getting late and perhaps a few high grade drinks will change your mind about having children."

Astrid slapped him playfully, "Don't even joke about things like that."

"I believe I just did,"

"Hmph, you can sleep on the floor tonight," Astrid exclaimed breaking out of her husband's grasp and heading for the bed.

Megatron was bewildered, "Aw c'mon Astrid, I wasn't serious."

"Say you're a mean, obnoxious jerk and I'll let you come back to bed with me,"

"Fine. I'm a mean, obnoxious jerk and I'll let you come back to bed with me," he smirked.

"Sometimes I wonder why I married you; alright, you're forgiven now get your aft over here,"

Megatron eagerly went over to her and lifted her in his arms, carrying her the rest of the way over to the bed and laid her down on it. He then proceeded to lie down next to her and capture her in his arms. He rested his head in the nape of her neck and through soft and tender kisses he breathed, "I love you."

Astrid sighed resting against him, "Love you too, now good night."

"A little crabby are we?"

"I have every right to be," she exclaimed letting her optics go offline.

Megatron didn't say anything and it wasn't long before he heard Astrid fall asleep. Her breathing rhythms lulled him to sleep a few minutes later.

* * *

Astrid awoke the next morning to Megatron trying to plant a kiss on her lips. Before he made impact she mumbled, "Morning babe."

"Good morning love, c'mon it's time to get up,"

"As you command," Astrid remarked letting her optics flicker online as she tiredly sat up and stretched.

Megatron sat up as well wrapping his arms around her, "I have to get going. Duty calls in the throne room."

"Well, you have fun with that, I'll tidy up a bit in here,"

"Alright, I'll see you later," Megatron remarked kissing her quickly and then left the room.

Astrid sighed watching him go and as soon as he was gone she laid back down to get some more sleep. Megatron had to leave early every morning as usual, even though there was an alliance, he still had to lead the decepticons and keep them in order. Astrid went with him sometimes to help him out. Most of the time she would stay back though to get another hour or so of sleep and tidy up the room then go and join Megatron. She didn't think today would be any different, until she heard a knock at the door.

Astrid grumbled a bit under her breath and went over to the door where she briefly composed herself and then opened the door. She was surprised to see who it was and exclaimed, "Thunderblast?"

"That's me," the femme replied making her way into the room, "Who are you, another maid like me?"

"No," Astrid remarked, "I'm Astrid, Megatron's wife."

"_You_!" Thunderblast ushered in disbelief, "I knew he was married, but I at least though he'd marry someone better looking."

Astrid blushed shamed, embarrassed, and angry then said, "Is there a reason why you're here?"

"Yes, I'm going to help you clean up,"

"I honestly don't need any help," Astrid stated hoping the femme would take the hint and leave.

"Too late you're stuck with me," Thunderblast replied heading over to the bed to make it. Astrid gave up and sat down in a chair.

"So," Thunderblast began as she pulled up a blanket, "How long have you and Megatron been together now?"

"Over a year,"

"Do you know how lucky you are to have him?"

"I have a pretty good idea—

"Is he good?"

Astrid was confused by the question, "What?"

"You know, is he good in bed?"

Astrid was shocked to hear Thunderblast ask such a thing, "Just who are you to be asking something like that? Get out of here before I report you."

"You wouldn't dare," Thunderblast hissed crossing her arms and turning away from the now made bed.

"You want to make a bet?" Astrid hissed back.

"Sure, on your _life_," she snarled, "Report me and I won't hesitate to bring back Starscream from the grave to come after you."

Shock ran through the decepticon empress's circuits as the threat echoed in her audio receptors, "I said get out."

"Scared Astrid? This is how the big girls play. If you don't keep your mouth shut, it'll be your funeral, and Megatron will be mine for the taking," Thunderblast sneered finally leaving the room.

Astrid groaned placing a hand over her optics. Just when she thought she was safe the world stabbed her in the back again. _A housemaid,_ Astrid thought bitterly,

* * *

Author's Note: So many conflicts and it's only the first chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. In the Darkness Lies an Evil

Author's Note: I bet ya'll just couldn't wait for this chapter. (Grins evilly) Just wait until you get to the end of this chapter. No skipping ahead now! And there is a bit of bad language in this chapter.

* * *

**Chap. 2: In the Darkness Lies an Evil**

Astrid got up from the chair and pulled a blanket off of the bed and wrapped herself up in it. She then went out to the private balcony and sat down on a bench that was out there. The femme only wrapped herself up in a blanket like this when she was in deep thought, scared, or worried. This time she was all three things.

Thunderblast's threat had scared and worried her. What was she to do? If she told Megatron what Thunderblast had said, she'd resurrect Starscream and her life would be on the line…_again_. The first time of dealing with Starscream had taken a heavy toll on her, but a second? She shivered at the thought.

So if she didn't tell Megatron, just what would happen? Would the threats continue? Would Thunderblast resurrect Starscream anyway? Would Megatron suspect something was wrong just by reading her body language and facial expression?

Astrid wasn't ready for all these questions right now, and she didn't know what to do. Megatron wouldn't let any harm come to her, so if she told him perhaps things would be alright. Groaning, Astrid decided not to dwell on it. Instead she decided to think about something she told Megatron she would think about. A child.

Astrid had never really considered the thought that transformer babies were indeed different than human babies. One thing was certain; you didn't have to buy them clothes, diapers, or food—unless energon counted as food. Without the extra chore of having to change a diaper and potty training, raising a child would seem like a breeze.

She and Megatron would still have to feed it and clean it, but that wouldn't be too hard. Besides, transformer babies _are_ smarter than human babies. And Astrid knew that she wouldn't be raising the baby alone, Megatron would be right there with her and to help her.

But with these threats from Thunderblast, should they really be having a child now? Astrid didn't want to let Thunderblast know that she was afraid. So what was there to do? Have a child or not? Tell Megatron or not?

Astrid sighed feeling a headache coming on. She should've known that marrying Megatron would have its risks. He was leader of the decepticons, by marrying him she had put herself in harms way. She was Megatron's weakness, whoever wanted to get to him would get to her first.

The door to their quarters hissed open and closed. Astrid then realized a couple hours had gone by, but she didn't bother to see who had entered. Familiar footsteps sounded as they neared the balcony. Astrid cringed knowing who it was. The footsteps stopped at the entrance of the balcony.

"Something wrong?" came Megatron's voice.

Astrid wished to run into his arms and tell him what had happened, but she remained where she was and said, "Just thinking."

Megatron came over and sat down next to her wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him. He then asked rather hopefully, "About?"

"Lots of things,"

"Was children one of them?"

"It was actually,"

"So, did you come to a decision yet?"

"I think so,"

"And?" Megatron questioned holding his breath in hope.

"I think I've pretty much talked myself into it," she stated.

Megatron had a huge smile on his face, "So then, when do you want to actually try for one?"

"Not right now, if that's what you're implying,"

"Later on tonight?"

"Maybe, if I'm in the mood,"

Megatron gently rubbed her back and then asked, "Astrid, is there something else bothering you?"

For a while Astrid didn't say anything since she didn't know what to say. Not wanting to lie she finally answered, "I can't tell you."

"Astrid," Megatron said sternly, "I am your husband, you don't need to keep any secrets form me."

"I know, but you don't understand, I can't tell you under any terms,"

"What sort of terms?"

Astrid hesitated before replying, "My life."

Megatron was shocked, "What do you mean your life? Just who threatened you?"

The femme tried desperately to hold back the tears, "I said I can't tell you."

"Just give me a name,"

"Thunderblast,"

Megatron slammed his fist into the bench, "I should've listened to you when you said we shouldn't trust her."

"But Megatron, you can't go and do anything to her without her suspecting that I told you,"

"Just why did she threaten you?"

"She wants you Megatron, like Starscream wanted me,"

Megatron shuddered at that thought, "Please, she's enough to make me vomit. I've got all I want right here in my arms."

Astrid felt better hearing him say that, "Don't let her know I told you."

"Don't worry, I won't. Now just what else did she say?"

"She threatened to bring back Starscream,"

Megatron fell silent. After a while her responded, "I'm going to kill her."

"Megatron, what if—

"I'll protect you, I promise. You have nothing to worry about with me here,"

"Pft, I've got plenty to worry about,"

"Just what are you insinuating by that?"

"Well if we're going to have a child…" Astrid trailed off.

Megatron got what she was hinting at, "Not tonight then, we'll wait. Now let's forget this whole mess for now and report to our duties."

"Fine," Astrid remarked letting the blanket fall to the ground.

"That's my girl," Megatron exclaimed pulling Astrid into a kiss.

After the kiss was through, Astrid and Megatron walked hand in hand to the throne room of the palace. Thundercracker, Megatron's new second in command and chief advisor, was in the room already. After the wedding, most of Megatron's men went on their merry way. Scourge returned to rule Jungle Planet, Ransack and Crumplezone had returned to Speed Planet, Starscream was dead, and Sideways was imprisoned. Soundwave, whose appearance had been brief, simply disappeared. Really only Thundercracker remained.

Thunderblast did help the armies out, but once she realized the two sides were not fighting anymore she dropped out of the effort, only to surface again as a housemaid hell bent on getting Megatron. Astrid greatly despised her and burned with jealously, even though Megatron _was_ hers.

"Hey there sweetie, afternoon Megatron," Thundercracker greeted the couple as they came into the room.

The decepticon leader frowned, "Thundercracker, what have I told you about calling my wife that?"

"Uh," Thundercracker remarked trying to look as innocent as possible, "Don't do it?"

"So don't!"

"Yes sir,"

"Oh Megatron lighten up, he's not doing any harm," Astrid exclaimed.

Megatron ignored her and then asked, "So did anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"No, other than Thunderblast coming in here and complaining about something, then she said she was taking the rest of the afternoon off and left. But you know, that's just her," Thundercracker explained.

"Just what was she complaining about?" Megatron curiously wondered aloud.

"Something about a stupid femme being in her way of getting something. She also mumbled something about resurrecting someone, but that's all I got," Thundercracker told.

Megatron balled his fists in anger, and Thundercracker noticed, "Sir, is something wrong?"

"Don't worry about it right now, just let me know when that wretched glitch returns,"

"Uh, as you wish sir,"

Megatron then left the room with a dizzy Astrid. The stupid femme Thunderblast was referring to was Astrid. The someone she planned on resurrecting was Starscream. To steady herself, Astrid leaned on Megatron for support.

He looked at her concerned, "Are you alright?"

"I feel sick," she admitted.

The decepticon leader lifted her in his arms and carried her to their quarters. He set her down on the sofa and then sat next to her. Astrid laid down resting her head in Megatron's lap. Gently he stroked her face.

"Megatron, I'm scared. Going through this once was enough, I don't want to do it again,"

"You'll be alright, I'm not going to let either of them hurt you,"

"How?"

"I'll do whatever means necessary to protect you,"

"But what about you?"

"Nothing's going to happen to me,"

Astrid groaned, "I don't want to think about this."

"Then don't," Megatron remarked, "It'd probably be best you didn't worry about this right now. Now sit up so I can kiss you."

Astrid smirked, "A little bossy now aren't we?"

"Just do as I say,"

Astrid sat up and Megatron caught her lips with his. After a few moments he broke away whispering, "I don't want you to worry about this at all. I'll take care of it."

"Just be careful," she whispered back.

Megatron leaned into kiss Astrid again when his comlink came to life. It was Thundercracker saying, "Sir, Thunderblast is back."

"Alright Thundercracker, I'll be right there,"

The transmission ended and Astrid asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Something that needs to be done," Megatron remarked, "It's getting late, why don't you get some rest?"

"I'll try, but don't be gone too long,"

Megatron gave her a quick kiss. "I love you," he breathed passionately and then left the room.

Astrid walked over and sat on the bed thinking about Megatron and hoping that he would be alright. She failed to notice the shadow of a figure on the balcony hidden by the night sky. Just as she was about to crawl into bed, a terrifyingly familiar laugh pierced through the room. Astrid glanced over to the balcony where the laugh had come from and nearly jumped out of her metal skin.

"Starscream!"

* * *

Author's Note: Ouch, that's a killer cliffhanger there. My sister even said so herself. But I got to keep you guys coming back for more somehow. Please leave a review!!! 


	3. The Return of Starscream

Author's Note: Guess what peoples? This is the chapter that is rated M, only for safety reasons though. I for one don't think it's that bad, but some of you might have different opinions.

**Chap. 3: The Return of Starscream**

Astrid sat numb and afraid on the bed that she shared with her husband. With extreme swiftness, Starscream came over to the bed and stood over her. He placed a hand under her chin and forced her to look up at him. The ex-second in command's face stretched as a wicked smirk came across it. "It's been a long time Astrid," Starscream said in his same old raspy voice.

"Something's different about you," Astrid observed.

"Like what?"

"You're stronger than before,"

"You've got that right," he replied moving his hand up to her cheek, "I still have the same intentions as before."

Astrid felt her mech fluids freeze, "No Starscream."

His smirk evolved into a smile, "I have a feeling Megatron's going to be gone for awhile."

Horrid memories flashed through Astrid's CPU of previous attempts Starscream had made. "Please no," she ushered frantically.

Before she knew it, Starscream had her pinned to the bed. Terrified, Astrid cried out, "Let me go!"

Starscream ignored her and snickered evilly. Astrid struggled to get free from the monster that held her down. It was no use; he was too strong. The femme cried as Starscream finally got his way with her.

* * *

It seemed like an eternity had gone by before Starscream finished and pulled away, reattaching his armor and hers. His smirk returned as he laid down next to Astrid. She was too stunned and in too much pain to move. Starscream hadn't been gentle at all. Astrid knew she was going to be hurting for a while. 

"I knew I wouldn't be disappointed," Starscream sighed full of lust.

"Go away," Astrid hissed through tears, "You've gotten what you've been wanting for forever, now leave!"

"No, you're mine now. Get up,"

Astrid sat up, eager to get out of the bed. She wrapped herself in a blanket, stood, and staggered over to the balcony. She hurt so much, she felt sick, and she felt she betrayed Megatron. _Just what was Megatron going to say?_

Her heart felt broken, and just as she was about to collapse, Starscream lifted her in his arms. Crying, she tried to break free, but he was too strong.

"Stop crying," he breathed leaning in to kiss her.

"You man whore, let me go!" Astrid snarled, teeth clenched and tears streaming down her face.

Starscream turned his attention to the door suddenly, "Someone's coming."

"I don't—

He placed a hand over her mouth and stepped into the shadow's of the balcony where he and Astrid couldn't be seen. Starscream set Astrid on her feet pulling her into a headlock. Silently they waited for someone to enter the room.

Megatron came through the doors and immediately looked to the bed where Astrid was supposed to be, but wasn't. Worried, Megatron glanced around for his wife. The leader of the decepticons noticed it looked like a bit of a struggle had taken place…on the bed. Panicking he called out, "Astrid, where are you?"

Astrid was helpless to reply and to her, and most definitely to Megatron's surprise, Starscream spoke up, "You needn't worry about her _commander_, she's safe with me."

"Starscream," Megatron growled, "Quit being a coward and show yourself."

"As you wish," the ex-second in command complied and stepped forward with Astrid.

Megatron noticed his wife crying and scowled, "Let her go Starscream, you have no right to touch her, let alone look at her."

Starscream ignored his comment saying, "You chose a good femme to wed Megatron."

"What?" the decepticon leader asked confused.

"Yes she's beautiful, but she's a goddess in bed,"

Megatron felt a stab of shock pierce through him. His optics went wide and his jaw dropped. Then anger set in, a fierce wave of livid fury and jealousy coursed through Megatron as he gritted his teeth saying, "Let her go Starscream, and once you do I advise you run, or I'll _kill_ you. And this time I'll make sure your death is slow and painful."

"You don't scare me Megatron, but I'll let you have her back…for now," Starscream exclaimed disappearing out of the balcony after releasing Astrid.

Astrid rewrapped the blanket around herself and collapsed into Megatron's arms. She buried her head in his chest and cried. "Megatron," she choked through her sobs, "You promised to protect me, but you weren't here."

"I know, you're right, I have no excuse," Megatron said gently trying to bring her whatever comfort he could.

Astrid was trembling, she couldn't get rid of Starscream's touch, she could still feel him holding her to the bed and her futile struggles to break free from him.

Megatron held her as close as he could to him and gently massaged Astrid's back. "I should've been here. Astrid, I let you down, this is my entire fault. I'm so sorry," he exclaimed almost frantically, "How bad did he hurt you?"

"No Megatron, I don't want you to blame yourself for this. Neither of us knew he was alive and that _this_ would happen," Astrid said, tears still falling.

"I thought I was protecting you be going after Thunderblast, but it turned out to be the complete opposite,"

Astrid's tears started to cease, "I'll be alright Megatron. He didn't hurt me that bad."

"Astrid don't say that! Starscream _raped _you love, he…he hurt you, he hurt me by hurting you,"

"You don't think I know that?" Astrid asked raising her voice, "I was just trying to make the best of this situation!"

Megatron fell silent at her outburst, after some time he said finally, "I'm sorry."

Astrid sighed heavily, "Me too. Oh Megatron, I love you so much."

Megatron smiled, "I love you more Astrid."

She managed to smile through her tears and said, "I need to take a shower."

Megatron understood why, "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Give me a few days,"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"In the shower?"

"Yes,"

"No!" Astrid said defensively, "I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?" Megatron continued questioning her, "It's not like I've never seen you naked before."

"Well just because you have seen me naked before doesn't mean I want you to see me naked now,"

"Fine, but if you're not out in 15 minutes, I'm coming in there,"

"Alright," Astrid reluctantly complied and disappeared inside the shower room.

Megatron went to the door and waited outside it. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been by leaving Astrid behind like that to pursue Thunderblast. When he had gotten to the throne room, he had asked where she had been and why she thought it was okay to take an afternoon off without asking him first.

The decepticon leader listened to her lies and decided to let the housemaid go with a warning. And he couldn't believe he let her go either. Thunderblast was the cause for Astrid's pain. Both her and Starscream had to be eliminated. But Starscream deserved a punishment far worse than death.

Megatron couldn't believe Starscream had the nerve to rape Astrid, _his wife._ And the leader of the decepticons felt so much guilt for it. He had tried so hard to protect Astrid from Starscream, but in the end he did nothing but fail. And it hurt, not only because he failed, but also it hurt his wife in the end.

Astrid walked out of the shower suddenly snapping Megatron from his thoughts. He gawked at her for a few minutes; she wore nothing but a towel. Finally the decepticon leader found his voice, "Where's your armor?"

"Drying," Astrid stated coolly, "I'm not putting it back on either until I know it's free of Starscream's germs."

"Don't even mention that lowlife's name,"

Astrid nodded trying to forget what Starscream had done to her and ignore the pain that just wasn't going away. Reluctantly she went over and sat on the side of the bed, the towel still wrapped tightly around her. Megatron went over and sat beside her pulling her into his arms. Astrid leaned against him desperately wanting his comfort. "Megatron," she said suddenly, "I'm sorry."

"For what? You don't need to apologize for anything,"

"I just feel like I cheated on you,"

"You didn't," Megatron said pulling Astrid onto his lap.

Astrid rested her head under his chin as she felt the tears start back up, "I tried to stop him, but he was too strong for me. Maybe if I hadn't been so surprised to see him, maybe if I had just tried a little harder this wouldn't have—

"Astrid…what happened wasn't your fault. I don't want you to blame yourself for this. What Starscream did to you is over and done, and I vow to you it will _never_ happen again,"

She sighed letting the tears fall, "So, you still love me?"

"More than anything, and I'll prove it to you,"

"How?" Astrid wondered looking up at him.

"Like this," he said pulling her into a deeply passionate kiss. As the kiss dragged on, Megatron and Astrid moved so they were lying on the bed in each other's arms. A few minutes later they broke away from each other. Megatron was the first to speak, "How about we try sparking?"

"Sparking?"

"It's not painful at all. We just link our sparks together and…well, you'll see,"

"Is this another form of sexual intercourse?" Astrid asked quizzically.

"Yes, but it's more amazing than the human form,"

Astrid rolled her optics, "I don't know if I should take offense to that or not."

Megatron smiled, "Do you want to do it or not?"

"I guess it won't hurt anything,"

The decepticon leader sat up and removed his chest plate and then turned to Astrid, "You're going to have to either remove the towel or lower it below your chest."

The femme grumbled, "I should've known."

Megatron promised he wouldn't look and Astrid lowered the towel from her shoulders. As soon as she was done Megatron said, "Okay, I looked."

This caused Astrid to grumble again and Megatron proceeded to lie over her.

* * *

An hour or so later Astrid lay in Megatron's arms; her head nestled comfortably under his chin. Megatron was right when he said sparking was more amazing. When their sparks connected, she could hear his thoughts, see through his eyes, feel his emotions. It was ecstasy. She had felt how much he loved her, and it was completely overwhelming. 

Astrid and Megatron lay awake now, in silence and in love. Megatron kept pressuring his wife to fall asleep, and she was on the verge of it. Her optics went offline, and she whispered good night to her husband. Before she fell asleep though, Astrid felt an unusual warmth pass from her chest to her abdomen. It was very brief though, and too tired to care what had just happened, she fell asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Evil Starscream, someone should go kick him where it hurts. Anyway, if this chapter offended any of you, let me know. Please, please, please review! 


	4. The Sickness

Author's Note: Well, I have a feeling everyone's going to love this chapter. Not only does Optimus make an appearance, but also something else happens.

**Chap. 4: The Sickness**

Astrid awoke the next morning feeling…different. She was extremely tired, but she figured since she had been awake late into the night with Megatron she had a reason to be. Since she was still really tired, and it didn't look like Megatron was going to wake up anytime soon, she slipped back into a recharge.

A couple hours later, Astrid was woken by Megatron kissing her. It seemed like only five minutes had gone by, but she was wrong. "Megatron," she groaned shocked to hear her own voice. She sounded as if she was in extreme pain.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just really tired still," Astrid sighed unable to keep her optics online.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked but didn't get a response, "Astrid? Astrid!"

Her optics snapped online, "I'm okay, just let me sleep…a bit longer."

"Thirty more minutes, but that's all," Megatron remarked not convinced when Astrid told him she was alright.

She didn't answer though; she had already fallen into a deep recharge. Megatron got up to go get Astrid's armor for her. He was fully armored, and after collecting her armor, he returned to the bed and put it back on her without waking her.

Afterwards, he sat on the edge of the bed beside her and stroked her face gently. He wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but he knew something wasn't right. Megatron looked her over, concluding that she didn't have any physical injuries. Perhaps he was just overreacting to what Starscream had to done to her last night. He'd see when she woke up.

When the thirty minutes expired, the decepticon leader woke his sleeping wife. She sat up and rubbed her optics in an attempt to get the sleep out, but it didn't help much. Megatron wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him, "Still tired?"

"Megatron," she breathed getting a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't hold me too tight, I have a feeling I'm going to vomit,"

"Perhaps you should go see a medic,"

"It's probably just a virus, now if you excuse me," she said getting up and moving into the shower room where there was a device similar to a toilet, but taller with fire inside.

The door shut, but Megatron didn't hear anything. He moved over to the door just as Astrid emerged wiping her mouth. She staggered into his arms crying, "Can I please go back to sleep now?"

"Alright," Megatron exclaimed lifting her in his arms and carrying her over to the bed. He gently laid her on it, covered her up, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

In an instant, Astrid slipped back into a deep sleep. Knowing she wouldn't easily wake up, Megatron walked over to the monitor that was in the room and sent a transmission to the autobot headquarters.

* * *

Optimus was bored, and tired of filling out the paperwork on his desk. Not caring, he took one of the reports and folded it into a paper airplane. He was just about to throw it when his monitor came to life. Quickly he hid it and turned to see who it was. "Megatron!" he exclaimed surprised, "It's been a long time since I've gotten any word from you." 

"I know, I've been busy here, but things just got a whole busier as of late," Megatron returned the greeting.

"How are you and Astrid?"

"In love," the decepticon leader responded unable to hide a smile, "And you?"

"Bored to death. My paperwork is slowly becoming origami," Optimus explained holding out the paper airplane he made.

The decepticon leader chuckled, "I'd have lit a match to it by now."

"You know, that sounds like an idea," Optimus mused, "So what's up?"

Megatron instantly grew serious, "Optimus, we've hit a stroke of bad luck."

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked concerned.

"I hired Thunderblast as a housemaid here a few days ago. Ever since then she's been nothing but trouble. She's jealous of Astrid, and she's trying to get my love out of the picture so she can have me,"

"So fire her,"

"She'll come right after Astrid though…Optimus, she's already brought Starscream back to life,"

"What?!" Optimus asked shocked.

"It's true, he…he came here last night and…" Megatron trailed off.

"Don't be afraid to tell me,"

"He finally got his way with Astrid while I was busy dealing with Thunderblast, Optimus, I need to speak with Red Alert,"

"Is she alright?"

"I…I don't know. I managed to calm her down afterwards, but she woke up this morning and she can't stay awake. Not to mention she's really sick," Megatron explained.

"I'll connect you over to Red Alert right now, let me know if she's okay,"

"Right, later Prime," the decepticon leader stated as Optimus connected him to Red Alert.

The autobot medic looked just as surprised as Optimus had been when he saw the decepticon leader. However, the memories of all the public displays of affection he had seen between Astrid and Megatron sank into him and he retained his serious expression, "Something wrong Megatron?"

"Yes, and I am in need of your assistance,"

"Just how so?"

Megatron explained what had happened to Astrid the night before, minus the fact he had sparked with her. Red Alert saw the severity of the situation and agreed to come up right away. Megatron provided him with the coordinates and they ended the transmission.

The decepticon leader returned to Astrid's bedside and a few minutes later Red Alert came through a warp gate with all the tools necessary. He went over to the bedside and Megatron moved away.

Gently, Red Alert pulled back the covers only to reveal Astrid clutching her gut like she was in pain. Her optics flickered online suddenly and she saw Red Alert. She freaked out and sat bolt upright, "Where's Megatron?"

"Calm down, I'm right here," Megatron said placing a hand on his wife's shoulder.

Astrid immediately relaxed, "I told you I didn't need to see a medic."

"Yes you do, Red Alert, you can commence," Megatron exclaimed pushing Astrid back into a laying down position.

"Right," Red Alert remarked, "Astrid, is your abdomen hurting you?"

"A little,"

"Do you mind if I run a scan on you?"

"No,"

Red Alert took out one of his tools, which was a portable scanning device. He ran the scanner over her midsection, and found something. He read the results and smirked, "Astrid, have you been sparking with Megatron lately?"

"Yeah, last night," she answered, "Why?"

"You're with spark," Red Alert replied putting his scanning device away.

"What?" she asked confused not understanding what 'with spark' meant and why there was such a huge grin on Megatron's face.

"You're pregnant,"

"Pregnant," she breathed, "Megatron! If I had known I was going to suffer like this in the morning I would have never agreed to spark with you in the first place!"

Megatron couldn't stop grinning, "Sorry love."

"No you're not," she stated, "Red Alert, is there anything you can give me to make me feel better?"

"Yeah," he said taking out a syringe and injecting an energon booster into her arm, "Since the sparkling is due in about nine weeks, I'll want to see you once a week for a check up. By next week, I'll be able to determine the gender of the child."

After scheduling the next appointment, Red Alert left. Megatron devoured Astrid in a crushing hug, "Oh Astrid, I love you so much!"

"This is going to be interesting to say the least," Astrid exclaimed leaning into her husband's embrace.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Megatron suggested.

"But I'm not tired—

Megatron didn't even seem to hear her as he danced over to the monitor and set up a transmission with Optimus Prime. Astrid grumbled from the bed.

Optimus didn't even get a chance to say hello as the decepticon leader blurted out, "Parents! Prime can you believe it, we're going to be parents!"

The autobot leader smirked, "Who? You and me or you and Astrid?"

"Very funny Prime. Astrid and I are,"

"She's pregnant?"

"Yes,"

"Are you sure you're the father?"

"Starscream didn't spark with Astrid,"

"Well then congratulations," Optimus remarked, "Perhaps it would be best if you told Astrid's family."

"Right, I'll talk to you later Optimus,"

"Okay, just let me know nine weeks from now when Astrid goes into labor,"

"Will do, over and out," Megatron exclaimed ending the transmission. He turned to Astrid who was smirking at him from the bed. "What?" he asked.

"I'm just trying to picture you as a father,"

"You've got nothing to worry about love,"

"You want to tell the whole universe I'm pregnant don't you?"

"That'd be nice,"

"Well leave it to me to tell my family," she stated.

Megatron nodded and went over and took Astrid in his arms, "Shall we go tell them now?"

"I suppose," she mumbled.

Both her and Megatron disappeared through a dimension gate.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, Victor's gotta be happy. Hope you guys liked this chapter, please review! 


	5. Family Reunion

Author's Note: Well, once again thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I know it took me awhile to add this, but here's a really good excuse: school, and my job.

**Chap. 5: Family Reunion**

Victor and Marie were watching the Today Show, both bored with nothing to do. Damien was out in the yard mowing the lawn; Victor had agreed to pay him if he did a decent enough job. It was a Saturday morning, nearly midsummer. It was hot and humid, and it hadn't rained in days.

When a commercial break finally came on, Marie went to the kitchen and started cooking some of her famous homemade cinnamon rolls along with chocolate chip cookies. She hoped to have them ready by the time Damien came in since she knew the boy loved his sweets. He worked out though twice a day so his craving for sweets didn't show.

From the living room, Victor watched his wife with a smile on his face. They had lived a good twenty-five years together, and Victor hoped to turn that twenty-five years into an eternity. The man knew he was getting old, he was approaching his early fifties, and he sure felt like it. Though he was getting old, he sure wouldn't act like it. Turning off the tv he asked, "Marie, would you like any help?"

"Sure dear," Marie answered warmly.

Victor joined his wife in the kitchen and helped her with the cinnamon rolls and cookies. By the time they were finished baking them, the house smelled heavenly of their pastries. Leaving the sweets to cool, Victor and Marie returned to the living room to watch the rest of the Today Show.

Damien came in suddenly and took a big whiff of the air; "Gosh it smells good in here. Auntie, would it be okay if I took one of your cinnamon rolls?"

"Of course dear, you didn't need to ask," Marie responded.

"How's the lawn coming?" Victor asked.

"It's almost done. I came in here to get a glass of water, but got sidetracked," Damien explained devouring his cinnamon roll in two bites. He then got a glass of milk and went to reach for another roll when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Damien said setting down his glass and going to the door. He opened it only to find Astrid in her human form and Megatron in his shrunken form standing there. "Well if it isn't the lovebirds," Damien exclaimed smirking, "Come on in guys."

The two walked in and Damien swallowed Astrid in a tight hug. Astrid returned the embrace saying, "You're all hot and sweaty and you smell bad."

Damien let her go and remarked, "That's just my super manliness." He then proceeded to take a whiff of his hairy armpits.

"That's disgusting," Astrid chuckled.

"You know, I think I forgot to put on deodorant, you smell and see,"

"Um, no thanks," Astrid stated moving closer to Megatron.

"Out of all the humans I've seen, you've got to be the most disgusting," Megatron remarked.

"I'm a sexy beast," Damien declared and retrieved his glass of milk and downed it in one gulp.

"How old are you again?" Megatron inquired.

"Nineteen," Damien announced flexing.

"Going on two," Astrid added causing Megatron to chuckle.

Damien waved her off and invited the decepticon couple into the living room saying, "Your mother and father are too engrossed with the tv right now to come and greet you."

Astrid rolled her eyes and both her and Megatron followed Damien into the living room. Victor turned off the tv as Astrid and Megatron sat down on the couch. There was no seats left, so Damien rudely squeezed himself between Megatron and Astrid and put his arms around both of them. Both Megatron and Astrid scooted away from him and Damien pretended to be hurt.

"Ignore him," Marie stated referring to Damien, "Either he's happy to see you guys or the heat's finally gotten to him."

"I think it's a little of both if you ask me," Astrid stated.

"So baby girl," Victor piped up, "How are things going with you?"

"Well," Astrid began glancing over at Megatron, "As of late not very good, but things are starting to look better."

"What do you mean?"

"We've been having some trouble with our housemaid, Thunderblast," Megatron spoke up, "She's brought Starscream back to life."

"What?!" Damien, Victor, and Marie exclaimed in unison.

"Don't worry, I plan on tracking him down and killing him before he becomes too much of a threat," Megatron responded.

"Well now we know to be on a look out for him," Marie said.

"So Astrid, what did you mean when you said things were starting to look better?" Damien inquired.

Megatron couldn't help but smile as Astrid answered, "Well…I'm pregnant."

Victor nearly jumped up from the chair in which he was sitting. "Girl or boy?" he asked excited.

"We won't know until next week," Astrid explained.

"A boy, it's going to be a boy," Victor declared.

"Well, that's what I'm hoping for," Megatron said.

"I don't really care whether or not it's male or female," Astrid stated.

"Maybe you'll have twins," Damien exclaimed.

"That's right," Victor remarked, "I have a twin brother and I heard that twins skip a generation, so maybe you will Astrid."

"I hope not," she responded causing everyone to laugh.

"So when is the baby due?" Marie asked.

"Nine weeks from now,"

"Well, that's definitely a cut from nine months," her mother exclaimed.

"My cousin is prego," Damien commented suddenly picking on Astrid, "So lil' cuz, how do you like your new nickname?"

"I say you better stop calling me it before I transform and step on you," Astrid snapped back.

"Have you two always been like this?" Megatron question poking Damien in the side.

"Ouch. Hey what was that for?"

"I'd like to sit next to my wife please,"

"Sorry, my cousin in law, but—

Megatron then stood, lifted Damien and set him down where he had previously been sitting, and then sat next to Astrid.

"There goes all your manliness down the drain," Astrid exclaimed, "Well mom, dad, sorry for the intrusion like this."

"Baby girl you don't need to apologize," Victor stated.

"I think we'll be going now,"

"Okay dear, just get back to us once you have the gender of the child. Don't be afraid to come to us if you need anything," Marie remarked.

Astrid and Megatron nodded, said their good byes, and then reported back to their palace home. The femme sat down on the couch, Megatron sat down next to her and took her in his arms saying, "Is something wrong?"

"This is all just a little overwhelming. I mean yesterday I was debating whether or not to have a child and now suddenly I'm pregnant,"

"It's okay, I'm here for you. I'll kill Starscream and Thunderblast before anything else happens,"

"That's easier said than done," Astrid exclaimed.

"I know dearest. I'm not going to let anything else happen to you. You've been through enough,"

Astrid sighed leaning into Megatron's embrace and asked, "Does it bother you at all that I've only been alive for sixteen years now and you millions?"

"No, not really,"

"Why?"

"Because transformers don't use age that much for anything. I mean if it really had bothered me, do you think I would've asked you to be my wife or have gotten you pregnant?"

"Well, you're leader of the decepticons, you can do what you want. Besides, you could just as easily do away with me,"

"Astrid what…what are you talking about?"

"I don't know, I think I'm still a bit lost after last night and all,"

"Love, I don't want to hear you say things like that, do you understand?" Megatron asked pulling her closer against him.

"Yes sir,"

The decepticon leader smiled. After so long, her calling him sir still got him. Megatron kissed her on the lips then said, "I love you."

Astrid smiled resting her head under his chin, "I love you too."

* * *

Starscream trudged quietly through the halls of the decepticon palace making sure no one would detect him. He was in search of Thunderblast's room since she had requested to meet him. Starscream really didn't want to see her since he wasn't very fond of the femme, but his curiosity overcame him. Finally he knocked on the door he had been instructed to and the femme answered it.

Ushering him in Thunderblast stated, "It's about time you got here."

"What do you want Thunderblast?" Starscream asked.

"Well I was wondering if you could mess with Megatron for me. Give him seconds thoughts about being with Astrid,"

"And you can't do this yourself?"

"No because Megatron expects it from me,"

"You're never going to succeed with a plan like that,"

"Oh yeah Mr. Smarty Pants? Just what are your plans?" Thunderblast inquired.

"I'm going to lay low for a while, though I'll be spying on Astrid and Megatron as I do so,"

"And then what?"

"I'll make my move. But Thunderblast, if Megatron gets in my way I won't hesitate to kill him,"

"The same with Astrid," Thunderblast retorted, "I really don't know what you see in her."

"I really don't know what you see in Megatron, but nonetheless, I'll be leaving,"

"Wait, Starscream," Thunderblast called after him.

"What?" he grumbled impatiently.

"Let me know when you put your plan into action, that way I can know when to distract Megatron for you,"

"Megatron is not the one I want distracted. Quite honestly, it's not Astrid I'm targeting this time,"

"No! You're going to kill him aren't you?"

"No, that's not my intention. I'm going to imprison him, and he can live while I take Astrid for myself,"

"Aw, why can't I call the shots? I am the one who brought _you_ back to life,"

"But I am more powerful than you Thunderblast, do not mess with me," Starscream threatened before he left.

Thunderblast knew she had to rethink her plans.

* * *

Author's Note: I never seem to leave anything on a happy note…anyways, please review!!! 


	6. Appointment

Author's Note: Well, this chapter is kind of for filler purposes. Nothing extremely special happens and it's not that long either.

* * *

**Chap. 6: Appointment**

To both Astrid and Megatron's surprise, the rest of the week passed without incident. Thunderblast had done everything she was told to, she didn't complain or whine or moan, and she didn't threaten Astrid at all. Megatron was still hesitant on killing the femme. Yes, he did have every reason in the universe to, but he had a feeling her and Starscream had something planned. With Astrid's permission, maybe he could flirt his way right into a position where he could kill his ex-second in command. The decepticon leader didn't need a reason to kill him, but he sure did have quite a few.

Astrid had spent most of the week in their quarters typing reports for Megatron and just plain avoiding Thunderblast. The treacherous femme did nothing but make Astrid angry, and she was more than ready to see Megatron make the rotten traitor pay. If not, she would take matters into her own hands.

Starscream hadn't done anything during the rest of the week either. He remained off the radar and completely undetected. The seeker was out of sight, but not out of mind. Astrid had noticed how Megatron was easily angered whenever Starscream's name was mentioned. She knew that Megatron was jealous, hurt, offended, and wanted revenge. Astrid couldn't blame him, she desperately wanted Starscream to pay as well, but she didn't want Megatron to get hurt again. She had lost her husband once to Starscream; she didn't want to lose him again, especially since she was pregnant with Megatron's child now.

Astrid sighed finishing up another one of Megatron's reports. Of course she had her own to do, but she found Megatron's were easier, if not they were more interesting. The door opened suddenly and Astrid looked over to see Megatron enter. She grinned and greeted him by saying, "Hey babe. What's up?"

"You have an appointment with Red Alert, that's what's up," Megatron answered and went over to her, "I see you're doing my reports again."

"Hey, I've got nothing else to do,"

"What about your reports?"

"Okay then, you got me," Astrid admitted turning off the computer and standing up from the chair she was sitting in. She stretched and Megatron wrapped his arms around her as she did so.

"You feeling okay?" he asked.

"A bit drowsy, nothing you need to get yourself concerned about. So babe, what do you think the kid's going to be? Male or female?"

"It's most definitely going to be a male, it's got my genes written all over it," Megatron replied causing Astrid to chuckle.

"Why don't you want a girl?"

"I could never handle it when she starts dating,"

"True. Well, let's get going, we shouldn't keep Red Alert waiting too long seeing that he gets annoyed with us very easily," Astrid explained.

"As you wish," Megatron responded and quickly kissed Astrid before he opened a dimension gate to the autobot base med bay.

The decepticon leader and his wife stepped through only to meet an impatient Red Alert. "It's about time you got here," he stated.

"Whatever happened to being fashionably late?" Astrid inquired.

Megatron smirked as the autobot medic ignored her and instead instructed her to lie down on an examining table. Astrid did as she was told and Megatron came over to her side. He decided to toy with Red Alert a bit and leaned forward to kiss his wife when suddenly the medic blurted out, "I don't think so. Save the romance for later."

"Spoil sport," Megatron remarked taking Astrid's hand in his. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

Red Alert then began a scan on Astrid's abdomen similar to an ultrasound. He showed the decepticon couple where their baby was and what it looked like. The medic then ran another scan to check for any problems. Red Alert found none and then ran a different scan to identify whether or not the sparkling was male or female. As the results printed, Red Alert asked, "Do you want me to tell you the gender of the child or do you want it to be a surprise?"

Megatron glanced at Astrid who nodded and the decepticon leader answered, "We'd like to know."

"Okay then," the medic replied and read the scanning results, "Congratulations, it's a boy."

Megatron once again got a huge grin on his face causing Astrid to chuckle. "So Red, are we free to go?" the femme questioned.

"Yes," he answered sounding relieved.

"Is Optimus here? I'd like to stop in and say hello if he's about," Megatron stated.

"Yes, he's in his office,"

"Thanks, see you next week Red," Astrid remarked and both she and Megatron left the med bay.

As they walked towards Optimus's office, Megatron wrapped an arm around Astrid and she leaned into his embrace. "You like to bother Red Alert don't you?"

"Guilty," Megatron responded, "You know Astrid, I've been thinking."

"A dangerous thing,"

"I know, but just for our son's safety and yours, don't you think that we _shouldn't_ tell anyone besides your parents and Optimus that you're pregnant?"

"I guess that wouldn't hurt, especially with Starscream and Thunderblast on the loose. There's no telling what either of those two would do if they found out,"

"So then, it's agreed,"

"It's totally and undeniably agreed," Astrid remarked causing Megatron to chuckle a bit.

The two of them then arrived at Optimus's office. The autobot leader's door was open and he looked busy with his paperwork. Megatron leaned against the doorway and said, "Knock, knock Optimus Prime. You look bored."

Optimus looked up with a half smile on his face, "It's good to see you too Megatron. What brings you here?"

Megatron moved so Astrid could come in and then exclaimed, "Meet my beautiful prego wife, Astrid."

"You're sleeping on the floor tonight," Astrid stated and then greeted Optimus.

Optimus returned the greeting and then asked, "So what's up?"

"Well, Astrid had an appointment with Red Alert, we just thought we'd drop in and say hello," Megatron explained, "I see you've got plenty of paperwork to keep yourself busy."

The autobot leader sighed heavily, "One of these days I'm going to take your advice and light a match to it. So, how was the appointment?" Did you find out the gender of the child?"

"Boy, it's a boy," the decepticon leader answered, "And according to Red Alert, everything is fine."

"So, a Megatron Jr. huh?"

"No way," Astrid exclaimed.

Optimus chuckled, "Well, I hope you weren't counting on that name Megatron."

"Actually…I was," he replied, "Anyways, have you told anyone that Astrid is pregnant?"

"No I haven't, why?" the autobot answered.

"We want to keep it a secret, that way Thunderblast and Starscream don't find out,"

"That's perfectly understandable. You have my word, I won't tell anyone," Optimus promised.

Megatron nodded and said, "Thank you Optimus."

"No problem,"

"Well, now we got to go tell my parents," Astrid piped up, "Dad will be thrilled to know he's getting a grandson."

"I guess I probably should get back to my paperwork," Optimus mused.

"Have fun with that," Megatron exclaimed.

"Yeah…right. Well, I'll see you guys around,"

"You too Optimus," Astrid said and both her and Megatron left.

Once out in the hall, Megatron opened a dimension gate and the two stepped through it and back into their room. Astrid crossed her arms and looked at her husband. He looked back at her and asked, "What?"

"Megatron Jr.?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Everyone's going to call him Junior. Junior sir this, Junior sir that,"

"I see your point…but still, it's kind of catchy," protested Megatron.

"Yeah right. This universe only has room for one Megatron, not two," Astrid explained, "I'm going to call my parents."

"Okay, I'm going to go see what Thundercracker's up to. See you later love," Megatron said giving her a quick kiss and then left the room.

Astrid set up a communication gate and it opened at her former home. As usual, Damien was the one to answer. He grinned seeing her and asked, "Hey prego, what's up?"

"Call me that one more time and I'll come down there and squish you,"

"I'll get your parents,"

"Thank you,"

Damien disappeared for a couple seconds and then reappeared with Astrid's mom and dad. "So baby girl, is this about your appointment with Red Alert?" Victor inquired.

"You bet dad," the femme answered.

"So what is it? Boy or girl?" he continued.

"Boy, and sorry, no twins," Astrid exclaimed.

Victor pumped his fists into the air, "Alright! I knew it was going to be a boy."

"So, is everything going along okay?" wondered Marie.

"Just fine so far mom. I'm just curious, have you told anyone that I'm pregnant?"

"No," Damien answered.

"Okay good. Could you not tell anyone, neither Megatron or I want Starscream or Thunderblast finding out," explained Astrid.

"Sure thing honey. How is Megatron?" her mom questioned.

"He's still the man I fell in love with, though as of late he's been more smart assed than usual,"

"Ah, he's just excited that he's going to be a father," Victor replied.

Astrid nodded her head in agreement and the doors opened suddenly. The femme glanced over to see it was Megatron and then said, "Well, that's him right now. I'll talk to you guys soon."

"See you soon then baby girl," Victor stated.

Astrid gave a small wave and then closed down the communication gate. Megatron came up from behind Astrid and wrapped his arms around her asking, "Did you get everything settled with them?"

"You bet," Astrid answered, "Let's get to bed, we've got a big day tomorrow."

"Doing what?"

"Shopping,"

"Oh…wonderful," Megatron groaned, "What are we shopping for?"

"Baby supplies, what else?" Astrid said, "Now let's get to bed."

"As you command," Megatron replied lifting Astrid up in his arms and carrying her over to the bed. He set her down gently on it, turned off the lights, and then laid down beside her.

Purple optics suddenly illuminated themselves in the darkness, but neither Astrid nor Megatron noticed them. _"A baby?"_ Starscream thought, _"This definitely interferes with my plans."_ The seeker then quietly and secretly left the room through the balcony.

* * *

Author's Note: Dun dun dun. And so Starscream knows now, you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens next. Please review! 


	7. Unmasked

Author's Note: God it's been forever since I last updated this...October something I think...I owe you guys for suck a long wait...I feel so terrible now. Get after me! If you don't want to wait, complain! Right...here's the chappie.

**Chap. 7: Unmasked**

Astrid awoke the next morning only to see Megatron leaning in to kiss her. She smirked gazing into his optics. "Shoot, I didn't move fast enough," he exclaimed, his lips a breath away from hers.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked.

"About fifteen minutes; I got thinking about what we could name our son."

"Not Megatron Junior."

"I know that," he remarked, "I thought of a couple others."

"What?" Astrid inquired.

"I'll tell you, after my morning kiss," Megatron replied and closed the distance between them.

Astrid sighed leaning into the kiss. Even after being with him for more than a year now, every kiss they shared was just like the first. The first, back on a volcanic island on earth, Starscream's old lair. The moment had been so perfect, like now. Astrid still remembered Damien leading her to that cabin, she remembered how her and Megatron's bond grew, and now here she was, his pregnant wife. It felt great.

Megatron and Astrid ended the kiss and the femme said, "So, what'd you come up with?"

"Megabyte."

"Hm, too girlish."

"My, you're picky. Okay, what about Megalo?"

Astrid pondered this a moment, "Maybe. I'll have to think about it some more."

Megatron nodded saying, "About time you thought about something I said. Now, did you really want to go shopping?"

"The baby supplies aren't going to buy themselves. All we have to do is buy a crib, blankets, bottles, some toys, you know, the basics."

"People might suspect something if we go out in public together and start buying these supplies though," Megatron explained, "Perhaps we should send Thundercracker to get the stuff."

Astrid frowned and glared at him angrily. "_We're_ getting the supplies," she growled getting up from the bed.

"_Mental note,"_ he thought, _"Pregnant women are very temperamental and easily subject to mood _swings." Megatron got out of the bed and followed Astrid out of the room, and the two of them left the palace and headed to a store.

* * *

A couple hours later, Megatron and Astrid arrived back to their room in the palace with several bags in hand. Megatron was carrying the heavier bags while Astrid had the lighter ones. Once inside the room, the two of them set the bags down.

"Let's hide this stuff before Thunderblast finds it," Megatron said picking up a couple of the bags and going over to an empty room where there son's room was going to be.

Astrid grabbed the rest of the bags and followed Megatron into the room where the decepticon leader put the baby supplies in a closet and discarded the bags. Once the supplies were out of sight, Megatron took Astrid in his arms and held her against him saying, "So, what were your plans for the rest of the day?"

"More reports, the usual," she replied.

"Let me do my own reports, c'mon, let's go see what Thundercracker's up to."

"If you insist."

"I insist," he answered lifting her in his arms. He carried her out the door and the two of them headed for the throne room of the palace.

Thunderblast watched from the shadows as Megatron left the room with Astrid in his arms. She couldn't help but burn with jealousy. She was supposed to be the one who Megatron carried; she was the one who was supposed to be living with him, at least that's what the treacherous femme thought.

Soundlessly, Thunderblast slipped across across the hall and into the decepticon couple's room. She could tell by the way Megatron and Astrid were acting that something was up, and she was hell-bent on finding out what. Carefully, Thunderblast went through the bedroom, only to find nothing. Out of curiosity, the femme went to the extra room to see if anything was out of place, and found several empty bags on the floor.

Suspicious, Thunderblast headed over to look in the closet when she suddenly heard someone at the door. The femme quickly returned to the main bedroom checking her internal clock. Nearly half an hour had gone by without her realizing it. The door hissed open and Astrid walked in startled to see Thunderblast there.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here," Astrid exclaimed, "_Why_ are you here?"

"You're hiding something," Thunderblast blurted out, "And I want to know what."

"I"ll repeat myself, why are you here?" Astrid growled.

"I work here, so I came in here to tidy up, but noticed several bags in the next room that are empty. What are you hiding?"

"It's none of your business. Now, there's the door, watch your step on the way out," Astrid replied.

"No,: Thunderblast replied crossing her arms, "You'll tell me what's going on first, and if you don't tell, I'll send Starscream after you."

"Oh boo hoo, there's not much he can do considering he's already had his way with me."

"There's a lot more he could do, so it's best you tell me."

"I've got nothing to tell," Astrid repeated, "There is nothing to tell."

"Nothing to tell eh? Why do you have those bags?"

"To dispose of your body," she mumbled under her breath causing the evil femme to glare, "Really Thunderblast, it's none of your business."

"Then if there's nothing your hiding, what are you being so secretive about it?"

Astrid sighed and decided to tell the only excuse that came to mind. "Look, Megatron thinks you're doing a...great job at being a housemaid, so today him and I went out and bought you a few things. Now, since we want to surprise you, please don't look," she lied.

Thunderblast's optics lit up with delight, "Megatron thinks I'm doing a good job?"

"Oh...yes, he won't stop talking about...about how much he enjoys you being around."

"I am so winning him over!" the femme exclaimed and then left the room.

Astrid scowled and made as if she rolled her optics. She then couldn't help but chuckle when she realized Thunderblast had fallen hook line and sinker for her bluff. Megatron entered the room suddenly and looked over to Astrid. "Did you say something to Thunderblast?" he inquired.

"Maybe, why?"

"She sure is...flirtatious...more than usual," the decepticon leader answered.

Astrid tried to smile innocently as she remarked, "Well, I may have said something about you liking her around just so I could get her the hell out of here."

"Did she do something?" questioned Megatron.

"Well, she found the bags, and she wants to know what's going on. She threatened to send Starscream after me again--

"I'll be right back," he growled and left the room before Astrid had the chance to protest.

* * *

Thunderblast was alone in the throne room when Megatron suddenly burst in startling her. The femme could tell that he was in a very angry mood. She tried to think back to anything she could have done to upset Megatron like this. Then she remembered she had threatened Astrid, and that would have to stop. Trying to look innocent she said, "Something wrong, Megatron?"

Megatron felt anger boil through his circuits as she lulled over the syllables in his name. He hated how she wanted him, and more than anything he wanted to do away with her. No one would miss her; no one had any use for her, other than Ransack maybe. He had liked her, Megatron knew that much, but she had made it quite clear that she didn't want him. Megatron would kill her, right here, right now. There was no use in prolonging her death anymore.

Snarling, he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up to his optic level hissing, "Who do you think you are, _Thunderblast_?"

"S-Sir?"

"Don't play dumb with me femme! I will not tolerate you trying to tear Astrid and me apart, heck, I won't have you threatening her anymore."

"W-What," she swallowed, "What are you going to do?"

"Eliminate a problem, one that should have never been hired here in the first place," Megatron explained with blood lust burning in his optics.

"N-No! You can't kill me!" Thunderblast pleaded.

"Oh no, don't worry. I'm merely going to disable you while Astrid delivers the final blow. Do you now understand what happens when you let your lustful ways get the best of you?"

Thunderblast narrowed her optics into a glare, "You're no better than me. Hell, long before you met that witch you call your wife you were _worse_ than me. Now look what you've gone and done, you've destroyed the decepticon cause just so you could spend the rest of your life with some wretched femme!"

"You can't love, you wouldn't understand," he remarked tightening his grip on her neck.

"You've destroyed everything. You gave up on everything you ever wanted, nothing that you can ever have now. Remember how many innocent transformers you killed just so you could hear yourself be called 'Megatron, supreme ruler of the universe?' And what have you got to show for it?"

He laughed, shocking Thunderblast. Megatron replied, "I have all I could possibly want. And all those transformers that I've killed, they won't be forgotten. But as to what I've got show? A wife, a title, and...and _you_."

She scowled, "You've changed, you've betrayed the decepticon cause."

Megatron shook his head, "If that's what you want to believe then do so. And yes, I have changed; you'd be surprised what love can do to a person. It's too bad you'll never live to find out."

Thunderblast prepared for the worst, and was a bit surprised when the decepticon leader suddenly looked up and past her. He then tossed her aside and glared into the shadows, "Starscream."

A chuckle sounded, "So you finally noticed me Megatron?"

"You have no business here, leave immediately or perish," Megatron ordered not letting his guard down.

Starscream stepped forward from the shadows with an evil smirk etched across his face. He said, "My business here is your wife. Now, it would mean the world if you told me when she is due."

"Excuse me?" Megatron asked baffled as to how his former second in command knew that his wife was pregnant.

"Don't play dumb _sir_," Starscream hissed, "Tell me when your wretched child is due."

Megatron snarled, "How did you find out Starscream?"

"I...listened in last night while you and Astrid were talking. Now, you either answer my question or I'll go ask your wife."

"About nine weeks, you figure out the rest--

"Oh don't worry, I will. Now, if you excuse me I'll be going," Starscream stated opening a dimension gate.

"Hold it Starscream, if you dare come near my wife, you will perish. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal. Until next time, _leader_," Starscream retorted before disappearing through the dimension gate.

Thunderblast, who had gotten up from the floor, asked surprised, "Astrid's with spark?!"

Megatron shoved past her ignoring the question. He had to get back to Astrid and make sure that she was alright. Thunderblast just watched Megatron storm out of the room with a satisfied smirk on her face, "I believe I could use this to my advantage."

* * *

Astrid was in disbelief when Megatron told her what had happened. With a frustrated sigh, she sat down on the edge of the bed and rested her head in her hands. What was she to do to protect herself from _both_ Starscream and Thunderblast? Starscream was supposed to be a thing of the past; Thunderblast shouldn't even be working at the palace. "Megatron...what are we going to do?" she asked.

Megatron sat down beside her and put an arm around her. "We'll see what happens. If worse comes to worse, I'll send you and our son into hiding."

"But Megatron, I don't want to hide. I need you right now, I need you forever."

He pulled Astrid closer to him and said softly, "I know okay? Let's just see what happens first. I swear, nothing bad will happen to you."

"Don't you dare die again."

He smiled warmly, "How come?"

"Because I need you and I love you. Besides, I'll kill you if you die on me," Astrid threatened.

Megatron smirked, "We've been through this before Astrid, you can't kill me if I'm already dead."

"You want a bet?"

"Oh, is my prego wife getting feisty on me?"

"Don't even go there!"

"Too late."

"Oh really?" Astrid stated and handed Megatron a pillow and a blanket, "Have fun sleeping on the floor tonight."

Megatron glanced at the pillow before he gently hit her with it and claimed a place on the bed. Astrid glared at him until he said, "Come join me, there's room enough for two."

"Jerk," Astrid remarked before settling onto the bed beside him.

Megatron ordered the lights off and he took Astrid into his arms saying, "I still think Megatron Junior is a good name."

"Not this again. I said no, now, what do you say we name our next son Megalo?"

"Are you saying that you want more kids?" Megatron questioned surprised.

"I'm thinking about having at least two more. Another son and we _must_ have a daughter."

Megatron grinned, "Looks like we're going to be busy."

Astrid smiled and snuggled into him. It wasn't long before they both had fallen asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Not much I know...next chapter will be more interesting. I promise. Till then, please leave a nice review! (I'll update sooner next time, if I don't, get on me about it).


	8. Drugged Into Violation

I did it! I updated all my stories before school starts back up...which is tomorrow by the way...but anywho...six weeks until my next vacation. Hope you guys can possibly wait that long because it might not be until then that I update.

* * *

**Chap. 8: Drugged Into Violation**

Before Astrid's and Megatron's optics, five weeks passed by as if only a day had. Astrid was now six weeks pregnant, and it showed. Her abdomen was beginning to swell with the new life forming within it. Megatron found out the hard way that Astrid would occasionally suffer from mood swings, these usually resulted in Astrid bursting into fit of angry tears over nothing, or her being really playful and energetic. Most of the time, they resulted in Megatron having a headache and just wanting to go to bed.

Other than mood swings, Astrid's pregnancy was going along fine. According to Red Alert, the baby was developing just fine and there wasn't anything to be worried about. As for the preparations, Megatron had put together a crib for their unborn son. Astrid had the room painted a soft baby blue (by Thunderblast) with glow in the dark stars, moons, and planets scattered across the ceiling. Megatron tried to argue that, that touch was a bit girlish, but each time he did he earned a slap upside the head.

As for Thunderblast and Starscream, neither of them had been pestering Astrid or Megatron too badly. Every once and awhile Thunderblast would try to work up her flirt with Megatron, only to be rewarded with a glare or a scowl, and run off with her tail between her legs. Starscream, on the other hand, would occasionally "check up" on Astrid to remind her of his plans and leave her terrified before disappearing.

Neither Starscream nor Thunderblast were on Megatron or Astrid's minds though as they lay in bed that morning, snuggled into each other's arms. Megatron had developed a habit of rubbing Astrid's belly whenever he held her. Astrid wasn't sure if it was his paternal instincts or not, or if he wanted to feel it when their son gave his first kick. She had already let Megatron know that it could possibly be another few days before their son started kicking.

Megatron leaned over and kissed Astrid's brow before asking, "How's my prego wife this morning?"

"Don't make me slap you," Astrid threatened.

"I'm sorry love…I can't help it you're so much fun to pick on."

"Like I said, don't make me slap you. Don't you think you've got enough dents on that titanium skull of your's?"

"I wouldn't mind one more to remember you by," he grinned.

"Jerk face."

"Beautiful."

"I'm getting a restraining order."

"Hot thing."

"You're such a moron."

"I love you," he said and then kissed her lips.

Astrid gave up and sighed, "I love you too."

And that was how their usual mornings would go. Megatron pestering Astrid close to the point of insanity, but she still remained madly in love with him. And every morning, they would just lie there, awake, and talk about the baby for nearly an hour or so. The two of them still hadn't come up with a name, and Megatron was nearly to the point of desperation. He had been suggesting things lately ranging from Galvatron to Optimus Junior. Astrid shot both of those ideas down saying that they "weren't unique" or "creative" enough. And Megatron knew that she was right. He wanted their son's name to be different, yet still be part of his name. But if Astrid weren't so fussy their son would've been named Megatron Junior twenty times over by now.

"About our son's name," Megatron spoke up out of curiosity, "Are you slotting out a human name for him?"

"No. Do you think I'd be dumb enough to give a transformer a human name?"

"Well…"

Astrid smacked him upside the head, but not too hard, because she knew that he was only playing with her. Besides, she loved him too much to actually hurt him. Megatron grinned and held Astrid against him, rubbing her abdomen, and resting his face against her cheek. "I want our son to share part of my name," whispered Megatron.

"Okay…which part, the Mega or the Tron?" questioned Astrid.

"Either, or both."

"Um…give me some time to think and I'll back to you on that."

"Alright, but make it quick because I want our son to be named before he's born. We only have three weeks left you know."

"Do not rush a pregnant woman," warned the femme.

Megatron smirked, "If you insist. C'mon, it's time to get up."

"You always know how to ruin a perfectly good moment," complained Astrid.

He kissed her cheek in reply and then got up from the bed. Astrid sighed and sat up in the bed stretching. As she relaxed her muscle cables, she felt something similar to a thud in her abdomen. She put a hand to where she had felt the thud and a few seconds later, she felt it again. Astrid realized what was going on and smiling she said, "Well, someone's active this morning,"

Megatron looked over to her and winked. Astrid shook her head smirking, "Not you."

The decepticon leader looked back over to his wife and noticed she had one hand on her abdomen. Putting two and two together, he realized what was going on and exclaimed, "He's kicking?"

"You bet."

Megatron came back over to the bed and sat down beside Astrid. Placing a hand on her belly, it wasn't long before he felt the first sign of life from his son. Kissing his wife, he exclaimed elated, "I can't wait to see him."

"Just three more weeks. Now, I have a feeling the little one is hungry. Can you get me a really low, low-grade cube of energon?"

"What's the magic word?"

Astrid made as if she rolled her optics, "I'll smack you."

"Right…" Megatron said and quickly fetched a small cube of low-grade for Astrid.

Astrid slowly drank it, and by the time she finished, Megatron was ready to go to the command center. The femme, by strict orders of Megatron, was not allowed to go to work with him anymore for fear of someone else noticing that she was pregnant and thus spreading the word to other possible enemies of Megatron. Instead, she could only leave the bedroom when Thundercracker had gone home and when the rest of Megatron's employees and castle caretakers had gone home. Some employees stayed in the castle since they had apartments there, and thus left Astrid waiting until they had turned in for the night before she could safely venture out. It was a violation against her rights, but the femme knew Megatron was only trying to protect her.

"I'll be back tonight love, unless I'm running later," Megatron said and gave his wife a long kiss goodbye. Holding Astrid against him he continued, "Once the baby comes, you and I are going to have a lot of fun in this bed."

Astrid smirked, "Yeah right. We can't bond when the baby is going to be in the next room."

"Give him audio receptor plugs and we'll be all set."

"Pervert. Now get going, you're going to be late."

"I won't be too late, everyone else is just early."

Astrid shook her head. Megatron grinned and kissed her again before heading out. The femme watched him go and then settled herself back onto the bed to rest. As of late, Astrid found herself more deprived of energy. And she knew it was because of the baby. Lying on the bed, the femme let her optics go offline and she soon fell back to sleep.

* * *

Astrid awoke later on that afternoon to a knock on the door. She was startled to see she had recharged so long, and there was a note next to her on the bed that she would have to read. Picking up the note, she went over to the door and opened it only to reveal Thunderblast.

"Hey Thunderblast," Astrid greeted the femme like they were old friends, "Sorry to keep you waiting. Come in."

The treacherous femme stepped into the room and took a seat in a chair. Astrid shut the door and looked over to the femme who said, "C'mere Astrid, let's talk."

"Look, if this is about Megatron--

"It's not."

Astrid then took a seat in a chair across from Thunderblast and then asked, "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could have tomorrow off."

"Why?"

"Just so I can have a personal day. I need to do some shopping, and spend some quality me time."

Astrid was suspicious, "I suppose so. But you'll have double the work to do once you come back."

"I know. Thanks Astrid. Now, how is Megatron doing?"

"Just fine."

"That's great. I'll see you later." Thunderblast stated and then left the room.

Astrid had a feeling that the femme was up to no good, but she didn't feel up to pursuing the idiot. Instead she took out the note. It said:

_Hey my beautiful sleepyhead,_

_Let me guess, the moment I stepped out of the room, you went right back to sleep. Well, rest up, you'll need your strength in three weeks time. But now that you're awake and reading the note, TC invited me to have a couple drinks with some of the guys tonight. So, since I can drink, and you can't with the baby, I'm going to go. I'm not sure what time I'll be back, but I promise not to stumble in drunk. If Starscream should happen to come, give me a call on my com and I'll be there right away. Should I set up a curfew so that you don't worry about me or have to spend the night alone? I'll be home by 11:30pm, not moment later. I'll see you later…prego._

_XOXO And lots of love,_

_Megatron_

Astrid shook her head smiling. Megatron could be quite the funny guy when he wanted to be. As for him going off to drink, she didn't mind since he needed time to himself once and awhile. But she would mind if he _did_ stumble in drunk. Heck, she'd make sure he had one painful hangover the next morning. Setting the note aside, Astrid began to clean up a bit since Thunderblast had neglected their room the last couple of days.

* * *

At 7:30 that evening, Megatron stood in the command center sipping at a cup of high-grade energon and waiting for Thundercracker to come by. He had found a note that invited him to go have a few drinks with the other guys, and he decided to attend. The seeker said he would meet him ad 7:30pm, and Megatron quickly realized the his subordinate was running late.

Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Thunderblast with a cup of high-grade in hand as well. She looked at him and asked, "Working late tonight?"

"Actually no, I'm waiting for Thundercracker, have you seen him?"

Thunderblast fought back a smile as she said, "No I haven't."

"Oh," Megatron snorted and turned away from her. While the decepticon leader wasn't looking she switched his glass with the one she had. Right after she had done so, Megatron took the glass and raised it to his lips. He noticed it smelled different than before, but paying no heed to it, he drank the liquid. When he set the glass back down, the glass was empty. Thunderblast noticed and smiled devilishly; tonight was going to be her night since she had drugged the drink.

The effects on Megatron weren't immediate, but he began talking a bit more. And the more he talked, the move his speech began to slur. Finally, he cracked. The decepticon leader, obviously drugged into an extreme drunkenness, turned to Thunderblast and after looking her over he grinned, "Wow Thunderblassst, you're lookin'…good tonight."

Thunderblast walked up to him and put her arms around his neck. "You really think so?" she asked hopefully.

"Yessss," he hissed and seized her in his arms. He leaned forward and began to kiss and nip her neck.

Thunderblast grinned realizing that her plan to use the fake note from Thundercracker and the drug had worked perfectly. When she felt Megatron start to explore her body with his hands, she said pretending to be shy, "You know sir…my room's empty."

"Issss it now?" he asked before lifting her in his arms and carrying her out of the command center.

* * *

11:30pm came and went, and at 1:30am, Astrid grew too tired to sit around and wait for her husband to get back. She was beyond angry at this point and decided that she would let him have it when he got back. Turning off the light, she went bed.

She couldn't help but feel that something was terribly wrong.

* * *

dun Dun DUN!!! Evil cliffie huh? Sorry, couldn't help it. Anywho, send me some nice old reviews, you know you want to. Thankies.


	9. The Pain of Date Rape

Well...the last time I updated this was the first of Jan...so it's only been a month and two days. Yeah, way too long, but yeah. Here's the next chappie. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chap. 9:**** The Pain of Date Rape**

_Oh Primus…my head._ That was Megatron's first conscious thought. He didn't dare let his optics come online for the fear that the light would only make his headache a hell of a lot worse than it was now. Sucking air into his systems, he tired to recall just what caused the headache he had now. He remembered that he was going to go to a bar with Thundercracker and some others, but everything after that was a blur. Raising a hand to his brow he suddenly felt a cold chill. Slowly he allowed his optics to come online and noticed that his chest plate wasn't on.

Megatron didn't have a clue as to why his chest plate wasn't on. He figured Astrid and him had a moment last night that he didn't remember. And if that was the case, he would do everything in his power to try and remember what they had done, but first he was going back to sleep and try to sleep away the headache. Rolling over on his side, Megatron let his optics go offline and surrendered to the wonders of sleep.

* * *

Astrid awoke the next morning still livid with fury and expecting to see Megatron lying beside her when she rolled over. Rolling over, she swung her arm to hit Megatron, but only hit the bed. Astrid sat up seeing he wasn't there and felt tears rush to her optics. _No…where is he?_ She wondered as he anger was quickly being replaced with concern, _something must have happened to him. I wonder if Thundercracker is here yet, he's got to be._

Getting up from the bed, Astrid left the room and headed to the throne room of the palace in search of Thundercracker. It didn't take her too long to get there, and Thundercracker was the only one inside, and attending to his own business. He glanced up, and seeing her he said, "Morning sweetie. I haven't seen you in awhile."

"I've been busy. Thundercracker, have you seen Megatron? He didn't come home last night after you and he went out."

He gave her a confused look before saying, "We didn't go anywhere last night. I went right home after work."

It was Astrid who gave the confused look this time and explained, "He told me that you invited him to go get a couple drinks."

"I never said anything of the sort," Thundercracker remarked, "Why, is he…missing?"

"Yes…" Astrid trailed off beginning to feel sick to her stomach.

"Well, he's the leader of the decepticons, nothing bad could have happened to him. Are you sure Thunderblast didn't do anything? I've seen how she acts in front of Megatron."

"I don't know…I'll go see if I can find her."

"Alright, let me know if you find him."

"I will," Astrid exclaimed as she left the throne room and headed off to Thunderblast's room.

As she neared the treacherous femme's place of residence, she felt like she was going to throw up. There was no telling what she would see when she opened up the door…Megatron in pieces, dead….Astrid shook her head. There was absolutely no reason for him to be there. Thunderblast was going to be the only one there…hopefully.

Astrid stepped into the hallway the room was in.

* * *

Megatron woke back up when he felt the femme he was in bed with shift her position. His headache hadn't lessened or worsened, it was just bad, no matter which way the leader of the decepticons looked at it. And he figured he mine as well get Astrid up now. He had to get to work anyways… 

The decepticon leader let his optics come online only to get the surprise of a lifetime. His mech fluids froze as he exclaimed, _"Thunderblast?! What the—_

"M-Megatron, damn it," she said interrupting the decepticon leader before he swore. _The drug wore off too early,_ she thought as she sat up on the bed.

Megatron sat up as well; in total and utter shock and feeling like he'd vomit any second. "Tell me we didn't…" he swallowed his voice hoarse, "Tell me we didn't do anything."

"We did," she replied trying to make herself sound innocent.

It was then the memories came flooding back into Megatron; the taste of Thunderblast's lips, the warmth of the bed, the dim lights, her cold and unforgiving body, the toxic smell of that drink…it's poisonous flavor…Megatron grabbed Thunderblast by the throat and snarled in the most terrifying voice that the femme had ever heard, "You drugged me. You _won't_ get away with this. Do I make myself clear?"

Thunderblast nodded and Megatron released her from his grasp. He then got up from the bed, grabbed his chest plate, and went over to the door just as Astrid opened it. Megatron felt his spark shatter as he watched his wife's face turn to one of horrid shock. Her optics filled with tears as she looked from him, to Thunderblast, and then to the bed where it was quite obvious two people had been.

Astrid then looked back to Megatron, her optics full of hurt, confusion, and betrayal. She felt dizzy, sick to her stomach, and was too shocked to say anything. But finally a word came, and Astrid released it in a sob, a whisper, and a heartbreak, _"No…"_

"Astrid, let me explain," Megatron pleaded, the same hurt in his optics that Astrid held.

But the femme couldn't bear it. Astrid allowed the door to hiss shut in his face. She turned away from the door and ran down the hallway back to her and Megatron's room…or was it just her room now…or his? She entered the room and immediately went out to the balcony where she collapsed onto the bench. She hugged her knees to her chest and sobbed.

What was she going to do now? She was six weeks pregnant with Megatron's child…and it was most likely they were done now…they had their fun together, now the fun was over…over…finished…done. Were her and Megatron really over? Did Megatron prefer Thunderblast over her now? Had they been having an affair? Was Megatron not as devoted to their child as he appeared to be? Were they really done though? Was this their end?

Astrid felt her spark shatter…and then all the shattered pieces shattered themselves…and these pieces shattered…and Astrid felt like she was going to die. Her spark had only hurt this much once before, and that was when Megatron had died. But this time the pain was so much worse because he was still alive and he had cheated on her…and Astrid wanted to die…but she couldn't stop crying.

She heard the door open and close and knew Megatron was there. She also knew Megatron wasn't going to let her go until she heard his explanation…and Astrid considered jumping off the balcony. Before she could convince herself to get up though, Megatron was sitting on the bench beside her, chest plate back on.

"Astrid…I'm sorry…will you please hear me out?"

His voice was so soft…so sorry sounding…it was all Astrid could do to keep herself from leaning against him. Instead, through tears she managed to find her voice and reply bitterly, "I don't think I have a choice."

Megatron put a hand to his brow to help ease his headache and remarked sternly, "No you don't. Now, last night while I was waiting for Thundercracker to show up, Thunderblast did. I just so happened to be drinking some high-grade…and while I wasn't looking, the witch either put something in my drink or switched my drink with a poisonous one. And it all went downhill from there."

Astrid didn't say anything and her husband continued, "I didn't have a choice in the matter…I would've never slept with her if I had the choice. And I most certainly didn't mean to hurt you."

The femme bit her trembling bottom lip and then said, "Megatron…I'm six weeks pregnant with your child…and I catch you in bed with another femme. And…it just _hurts_ so much…and I don't know if I can believe you or not."

Megatron had to fight off the tears forming behind his optics. He knew he couldn't blame Astrid…there was no telling how he'd be acting if he were in her situation. What hurt him the most was the fact that he had hurt his wife, the person whom he loved and cared for the most, and there was no way…no way that he knew of that could convince Astrid that he hadn't meant to harm her. And he knew that Astrid had no idea what to do, let alone think.

The decepticon femme wanted to believe what Megatron had said was true so badly…he was her husband…he had never lied to her before. Just betrayed her. But if it were true, Astrid could easily forgive him…Thunderblast would have, in a sense, betrayed him. So what if she stopped all this moping for an hour or so and tried to find out if what Megatron said was true or not? If she still loved him, which she did, she could at least grant him that much.

Wiping her tear stained face, Astrid stood and said, "I'll be back in a little while. Don't you _dare_ go anywhere."

Megatron looked at her and knew she was down right serious, "Erm…yes ma'am."

Astrid nodded and left the room. The first place she went was the scene of the crime…the throne room. Going in, Thundercracker spotted her immediately and asked, "Sweetie, did you find him?"

"Yes I did, no worries, he's fine."

"That's good…" Thundercracker trailed off and then sighed disgusted, "Okay, who had a drink and left their glass in here?"

Astrid spied the glass and said, "I'll take care of it."

Thundercracker nodded and picked up the glass and gave it to her. Astrid left the room with it, and as soon as she was out, she put the glass to her nose and took a whiff. She gagged. The glass reeked of high-grade energon and some other powerful narcotic. And after she regained her composure, Astrid had a gut feeling that Megatron was telling the truth. But to be certain, there was only one thing left to do, go straight to the source…Thunderblast.

For the second time that day, Astrid walked down the familiar halls to Thunderblast's room. And when she got there she could feel her anger boiling through her circuits. Something not very pleasant was going to happen. The femme gently rapped her knuckles on the door and waited for the treacherous femme to open it.

Footsteps sounded behind the door and suddenly the door whooshed open to reveal Thunderblast. Thunderblast narrowed her optics seeing it was Astrid and asked, "What brings _you_ back here?"

Astrid threw the glass; it impacted Thunderblast's head and shattered. While the treacherous and evil femme was distracted, Astrid stepped inside the room and grabbed the femme tightly by the neck with both hands. Squeezing hard she demanded, "Did you think you could get away with this?"

"Don't tell me you've already forgiven Megatron," she choked.

"No…did you drug him?"

"What do you think?"

Astrid squeezed Thunderblast's neck harder. The evil femme gagged and then there was a small pop. Thunderblast's optics widened and Astrid watched as the evil femme's optics filled with tears. _"I hurt her…"_ she thought surprised, _"Oh well."_

"I want you to confess to me if you did or not, and if you don't, I'll continue breaking your neck," Astrid threatened.

"F-Fine…I switched his drink last night when he wasn't looking…I drugged him…he didn't do anything of his own will…please Astrid, let go."

"Okay," Astrid said and threw the evil femme into the wall, "But before I go, I want to know if you've learned your lesson."

"L-Lesson?" Thunderblast whimpered and cried out when Astrid kicked her in the side.

"Yes, and I want an apology…not only for this, but for everything you've ever done to Megatron and me."

Thunderblast looked up into the angered, evil, sadistic, and amused expression on Astrid's face. It terrified her, and she immediately got on her knees before her superior and exclaimed, "Forgive me, please forgive me. I had no right to ever threaten you, I had no right to bring Starscream back to life, I had no right to drug Megatron and sleep with him, I had no right to become housemaid…and I'm so sorry…so, so sorry."

Astrid smirked letting her optics go offline. Seeing this and hearing this was ecstasy…it was music to her audio receptors…a wonder to her optics. Letting her optics come back online, Astrid looked down at Thunderblast. She took in the sight a moment longer before she said simply, "You're not, and never will be forgiven." And with all her might, Astrid punched Thunderblast in the face and left the room…laughing.

Thunderblast glared after the femme, energon and mech fluid dripping from her nose and mouth. "Oh _Astrid,_" she seethed, "You _will_ pay."

"Let it go Thunderblast," came a raspy voice.

The femme gasped and looked over to her balcony where she saw Starscream standing. She glared at him and asked bitterly, "What are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be stalking that glitch?"

"I was in the neighborhood, and besides, you're more interesting at the moment," he explained walking over to her and offering her a hand.

Thunderblast looked at it a moment before she took it and he helped her up. She then went to the shower room where she grabbed a towel and held it to her face. Looking back to Starscream she said, "You must think I'm an idiot."

"Not really."

"What?"

"Your plan _almost_ worked for the both of us…perhaps there is a partnership in store for us. What do you say? Help me get Astrid; I'll help you get Megatron."

"There's no use."

"What?"

"Starscream…look how hard we've tried…has anything succeeded yet that we've done? We just keep bringing the two _closer_ together. Megatron and Astrid are truly in love…and their love is too strong for us to beat."

"I _will_ have Astrid."

"Have you thought about why you really wanted her though? I mean, you can't possibly love her…I just don't think you care about her that much. And just what if you got her? Then what? Starscream…I don't think you want her…but what she and Megatron have."

Starscream growled and then frowned, "Astrid must have really punched you hard."

"I guess."

"Don't tell me you're going to give up on Megatron."

"I'm considering it."

"Hmph. Whatever, but are we in this together or not?"

"If you insist."

"I do," Starscream said and went back to the balcony, "We'll meet again next week."

"Fine."

And with that Starscream left. Thunderblast shook her head and went to repair herself.

* * *

While Astrid had been gone, Megatron had showered, trying to wash away the smell of Thunderblast on him, her touch, her taste…everything. And once he got out of the shower, completely dried, he went over to the couch since it was closer than the bed, and collapsed on it. He felt like hell…like Optimus had run him over fifty million times. And his head was throbbing…his spark was broken. 

The door hissed open, and Megatron looked over to see Astrid coming in. He was afraid of what she might say to him, and prepared for the worst.

"Hey love," she spoke out gently coming over to him, "Let's get you to bed."

"Y-You're not mad?" Megatron inquired shocked.

"Not at you," Astrid replied gently and helped him to his feet and to the bed. Megatron laid down on the bed and pulled Astrid down next to him saying, "I'm so sorry love…I feel so terrible for letting this happen to you."

"Megatron, it's not your fault that Thunderblast…raped you."

Megatron rolled over on his back and sighed heavily, "Out of everyone in the universe…I thought I'd be the last person to be…raped."

"I still love you…and I already took care of Thunderblast."

Megatron looked over to her, "Give me the details."

"Get some sleep…I have a feeling you're experiencing one hell of a hangover."

"Yeah…"

Astrid sat up against the headboard. Megatron moved so that he was lying between her legs, his head resting on her stomach. "I hope I'm not crushing the baby," he said.

"He'll kick you in the head if you are," Astrid answered.

"Good point."

Astrid smiled softly and lightly stroked Megatron's horns. He loved how she did that, it always felt so good…and it was soothing his headache. They had done this a couple times before when Megatron had a headache or just wasn't feeling good. And he loved it so much. Astrid would mother him…she would soothe him with her voice and touch…and he let his optics go offline as she murmured softly how she had punished Thunderblast.

He loved Astrid so much. Never again would he have a drink in front of Thunderblast…never again.

* * *

Tis the end of this chapter...can't wait to get to chapter eleven I think it is...I'm pretty sure. Ya'll will see why. Please review! 


	10. A Change of Heart

Well...got this story down...so...two down to more to go. XD Plus homework...fun.

* * *

**Chap. 10: A Change of Heart**

Megatron had taken Astrid down to see Red Alert because it was time for her seventh check up. She was now seven weeks pregnant and only had two more weeks to go. Both Megatron and Astrid were getting excited, yet Astrid was also growing all the more nervous. And she had her reasons. This was her first pregnancy, and she had every reason in the book to be nervous.

It didn't take Red Alert long to do the test, and once he finished, he gave the results saying that the baby was fine. He then dismissed them as usual. Astrid got up from the table and thanked Red Alert. The medic looked to her a moment and then said, "Astrid, if you don't mind, I'd like to speak to Megatron privately."

Megatron and Astrid exchanged glances. Without a word, Astrid exited the room and the door shut behind her. Megatron turned to Red Alert and asked, "Well, what is it?"

"Astrid has entered the stage in pregnancy where the most critical development in the child takes place," Red Alert explained.

"I see."

"This is also the time that complications can develop…severe complications. And I've noticed it happens more to…decepticon femmes rather than autobot."

"Why?"

"Decepticon femmes have a history of not being able to reproduce efficiently. They are a small race and weren't built for reproduction. Even when they were, their reproduction systems were poor."

"What usually happens to them?" Megatron inquired feeling he would dread the answer to come.

"Well, most decepticon femmes do not become pregnant. If they do, they usually do no make it this far because they miscarry. If they make it this far, complications usually develop and during birth, the mother, child, or both can be killed. There have only been a few instances where both the mother and the child have survived without problems." Red Alert explained.

Megatron felt his abdomen filling with knots, "Do you think this will happen to Astrid?"

"I don't know, but its best we not tell her so she doesn't worry."

"Right," Megatron agreed not wanting to add any extra stress to Astrid.

"Let me know immediately if she starts having any sort of pain, or just anything out of the ordinary."

"I will, thanks Red," Megatron said leaving the med bay. He found Astrid waiting outside the doors and said trying to hold back his worry, "Ready to go?"

"What did Red Alert want?" she asked.

"Um…well he just wanted to make sure everything was alright with me and make sure that I was handling things okay."

"Well, besides sleeping with Thunderblast you've done just fine. And yes, I'm ready to go."

Megatron opened a dimension gate to the decepticon palace and the two of them stepped through winding up in their room. The decepticon leader wrapped his arms around Astrid and said, "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea…but no; I'm going to do some reports." She replied.

"Astrid, take a break. Save your energy for when the baby comes," Megatron said and then thought, _"If the baby comes."_

Astrid turned in his arms and looked at him suspiciously, "Why are you so concerned all of a sudden?"

"You are seven weeks pregnant and I do happen to love you more than anything." Megatron replied kissing her forehead.

"Did Red Alert say anything else?"

Megatron didn't want to lie to Astrid, but he had been told by Red Alert not to tell. And he really didn't want to worry her, there was no telling if the extra stress would have a good or bad effect on the development of the baby. Megatron didn't want to risk anything, especially when it involved the lives of his wife and unborn son. He was just about to tell Astrid no when suddenly his comlink activated and Thundercracker's voice came through saying, "Megatron sir, we have a situation in the throne room."

_"Such a classic line,"_ Megatron thought and then responded, "What is it?"

"Thunderblast sir."

"Right…I'll be there in a minute." Megatron replied and ended the transmission. He looked to Astrid who crossed her arms.

"No drinks," she said sternly.

"I know," he answered and kissed her.

Astrid let the kiss drag on a couple minutes before she broke away from him and said, "I've got work to do."

"Right, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay. Now if you excuse me, I have to get off my feet. This son of yours is sure packing on the pounds."

Megatron smirked saying, "A growing boy needs his nourishment."

Astrid grinned and then winced, and Megatron felt the knot in his abdomen tighten as he asked, "You okay?"

"I must have forgotten the detail that he's getting stronger…he kicks like hell," she responded.

Megatron couldn't keep a grin back. He hugged Astrid close to him and said, "Two more weeks of him. Now, get some rest. If I get back here and find you working on reports, there will be some paying you have to do after the baby is born."

Astrid narrowed her optics at him and said, "Thundercracker is going to wonder where you are."

"Right," he replied. He kissed her really quick before he left the room.

Astrid sighed shaking her head and turned around only to be face to face with Starscream. She gasped and took a step back, but Starscream was on her too quickly. He grabbed her by the wrists and forced her up against a wall and held her there firmly.

"You," he breathed in her audio receptor, causing unwanted shivers to travel down her neck, "I grow impatient waiting for you."

"Starscream," she groaned, "Get out of here."

"No," he replied kissing her cheek, "I've come to ask you for the final time to come with me."

"No," she replied firmly.

"Astrid, do not be a fool. I'm offering to be the father of that child, and I'm willing to let Megatron live."

"I said no!"

"Don't shout," he hissed, "I'm giving you twenty-four hours to change your mind, and if you don't, I will not hesitate to kill Megatron and the kid. Don't underestimate me Astrid; you know I'm a lot stronger than before."

It really wasn't fear that was compelling Astrid to listen to Starscream anymore. He had done everything he possibly could to her, and now that he was threatening the one's she loved, it just ticked her off. Angry, Astrid shoved him off of her and said, "Go find someone else to torture. Get it through that CPU of yours that I am _never_ going to be yours. You turned me off from the start and you still turn me off now."

Starscream snarled and seized her by the throat saying, "I see you don't fear me like you used to…well, not for long." He put his gun to her abdomen.

Astrid narrowed her optics, "You wouldn't dare."

"I almost killed you once Astrid…don't make me do it for real. If I can't have you, no one else can."

The femme pushed him away and as she did so, Starscream fired at her, and the blast hit her in the shoulder. It stung right through her armor and she now remembered why she had to fear him. He could not be trusted, and if she continued this act, she or the baby would be killed. Starscream noticed a change in her and walked back up to her. He grasped her chin firmly and said, "Do you understand now that I am in control?"

Astrid was forced to look up at him as she slowly replied, "Yes, Starscream."

He grinned and said, "I hear footsteps down the hall. Megatron is coming."

She felt her spark pulse with joy until Starscream shoved her up against the wall again. Astrid felt sick and said, "Starscream, stop this."

His grin broadened, "You don't want to put on a show for Megatron?"

"N-No, don't—

And he kissed her full on. Astrid tried to pull away, but Starscream held her fast to where she was. Tears slowly coursed down her cheeks. Oh how she did not want Megatron to see this. What if he jumped to conclusions? Astrid turned her head away from Starscream, also in the direction away from the door. She couldn't see the look on Megatron's face when he walked in. Starscream growled viciously and snapped her head back so that she was looking at him. He smirked at her before drawing his sword; holding it to her throat he said, "Continue to resist me and you and the kid will perish."

"Starscream, you don't have to do this, there are other femmes out there," she protested.

"Perhaps…but you're the only one that has had my interest since the beginning."

"Forget me…please."

"Oh, you don't know how hard I've tried to do that," he breathed and then resumed the kiss…just as Megatron walked into the room.

Before Astrid could process what had happened, Starscream was off her and against the wall on the opposite side of the room; Megatron standing protectively in front of her. Starscream slowly got up from where he was thrown and looked to Megatron saying, "Your days with her are numbered, Megatron."

"Listen to your own words, Starscream," Megatron growled back.

The ex-second in command frowned and moved to the balcony. Before he left though, he took one last look to the decepticon couple and said, "Twenty-four hours Astrid…starting now." And then he disappeared.

Megatron glared at the balcony a few moments before he suddenly felt Astrid slide her hand into his. Quickly he turned around only to read Astrid's worried and terrified face. Feeling terrible and guilty, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him as she began to cry softly.

"It's okay," he breathed gently kissing the top of her head, "I'm here now."

"No…everything is far from okay…he's coming back here in twenty-four hours and if I refuse him he'll kill you and the baby," she cried.

Megatron felt his face twist in anger. "Kill me?" he growled lowly, "Threatening to kill me is one thing…but threatening to kill our son has earned him a one way ticket to the scrap heap!"

"What are we going to do?"

Megatron looked down and kissed her forehead before answering, "Let's just say, he'll be sorry he came back."

"Please don't get yourself hurt…I can't possibly lose you now…or ever."

He smiled warmly at her, "I won't. I swear by the spark of Primus I won't."

She leaned against him as her response and he turned her towards the bed questioning, "Did Starscream hurt you?"

"Just shot my shoulder…it's just a small burn though."

He glanced at it and saw it would heal on its own. He then said, "Alright then, you are going to get some rest. That's an order."

Astrid smirked, "You should've learned by now that I don't usually follow your orders."

Megatron smiled and lifted her in his arms saying, "If you weren't pregnant, I'd be all over right now."

"Pervert."

"I can't help it I love my wife to death," he said laying her on the bed and lying down beside her, "I'll stay right here with you to make sure my orders are followed."

"You suck," she replied snuggling against him.

"No, that's the femme's job."

Astrid's optics widened and she slapped him playfully then said, "Be quiet! Our son might hear you."

Megatron shrugged, "He'll probably know all about that kind of stuff by the time he's five anyway."

"He better not." Astrid said.

Megatron smiled and then said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her deeply on the lips.

* * *

Thunderblast nearly jumped out of her titanium armor when she walked into her room and saw Starscream sitting on her bed. She gawked at him a couple moments before asking, "What brings _you _here?"

Starscream glanced at her before standing and saying, "I thought I'd inform you that I'm putting my own plan into effect…I'll tell you tomorrow whether it succeeds or not."

Thunderblast didn't care to know the details; she already had a gut feeling that whatever the seeker had done wasn't going to work. Instead she scoffed at him and said, "Whatever. Next time you come here, give me a warning."

Starscream smirked and approached her saying, "I rather enjoy surprising you."

"I'm not a fan of surprises," she replied crossing her arms.

Starscream stopped directly in front of her and looked in her the optics, only to find himself suddenly lost…lost in a twinkling paradise he had never known existed. All thoughts of winning over Astrid were erased from his CPU…reality snapped back to him and he slapped himself mentally before thinking, _"What was I thinking?"_

Thunderblast gave him a confused look before asking, "Starscream…are you feeling okay?"

"I've…got to go," he said and went to leave.

"Wait…stay a few more minutes," Thunderblast suddenly found herself saying without knowing why.

He turned fully to her and asked so gently, "W-Why?"

"You're…" she trailed off and then continued in a softer voice, "You're the only person I know right now that hasn't said they hated me."

Starscream smirked, "I'll see you tomorrow, Thunderblast…I-I promise."

And she watched as he left through the balcony…something felt so entirely different in the atmosphere…something…good. And suddenly, Thunderblast didn't feel so lonely.

And Megatron didn't matter anymore.

* * *

Dun, dun, DUN! I'm soooooo excited about the next chapter...I hope I get time to do it! Please review until then! 


	11. Evermore Complicated

For whatever reason, this chapter disappeared. I may rewrite it, but until I do, here's a quick summary so that you don't miss out on the story:

In the previous chapter, Starscream had given Astrid a 24 hour deadline to change her mind and come to him. Megatron and Astrid recruit the help of the Autobots should Starscream return as he has planned. However, the 24 hours expire and the former Decepticon second in command does not show, leaving Megatron and Astrid to speculate as to why. Unbeknownst to them, Starscream did come to their residence, but to visit with Thunderblast since his desire to see her was greater than to find out Astrid's answer. While visiting her, Starscream hints that he may have feelings for her and they share a kiss. After he leaves, Starscream is left to contemplate his feelings. He is no longer sure what to do as he is torn between Astrid and Thunderblast. Hence, things are evermore complicated.


	12. Regardless of Whenever

Well, it's probably been a while since I last updated this story, so since I had some time I thought I'd bring you the next update. I forgot to say in the ending author's note of last chapter that Elliot Spitzer wasn't one of Thunderblast's clients. So, I'll tell you now. Anyhow, enjoy chapter 12!

**Chap. 12: Regardless of Whenever**

Days went by, almost as fast as a person could blink their eye in Astrid's viewpoint. Here she and Megatron were, at the eighth and final checkup before the birth of their son…and they still hadn't come up with a name yet. Astrid and Megatron both had been extremely surprised and grateful that Starscream never showed up in the following days. They had their suspicions about him, but since they couldn't confirm any of them, the two of them were only left to wonder.

Astrid woke up in her lover's arms feeling the highest sense of security whenever she was around Megatron. He was already awake, looking down at her with an air of affection printed on his face. Primus how he didn't want to get up; Megatron wouldn't mind just spending a day lying in his love's arms gazing into her optics and whispering sweet nothings in her audio receptors all day. Perhaps once after their child was born he would have the chance to. Astrid would be exhausted; he had a feeling about that, possibly even a little sore for obvious reasons. But he was so eager to see his son he could hardly wait, and he knew it was only a matter of days now.

"Morning love," Megatron breathed planting a light kiss on her forehead.

Astrid smiled and snuggled into him, "Morning Megatron."

He sighed stroking her stomach and it was a few moments before he said, "We really need to name him."

Astrid realized he was talking about their unborn baby and said in response, "Yeah we do. Got any ideas?"

"No, I'm still holding with Megatron Junior and Megalo," he replied.

"You know how I feel about Megatron Junior and I thought we already agreed that our next son will be Megalo."

Megatron sighed, "Well, do you have any suggestions?"

"There was a song I used to listen to as a human before you took me," she explained, "It was called Megatronic."

"That's quite a few syllables don't you think?"

"Yes, but it was just a suggestion…besides I've thought about it."

"What do you mean you've thought about it?"

"The second part of that name, Tronic. I like it," she stated.

Megatron contemplated that name for a moment, rolling it over in his mind trying to think if this was the name he wanted to bestow upon his son. It actually sounded quite official to him. He could hear people addressing his son as "Tronic, sir."

"Tronic," he mused liking the way it rolled off the tongue; "I like it too."

Astrid smiled, "So Tronic it is then?"

Megatron kissed her lightly again before saying, "Tronic it is."

Astrid sighed happily. Finally they had come up with a name for their son and it wasn't a moment too soon. Tronic could come whenever he deemed the appropriate time…and that ranged anytime during this week.

"Well love, I suppose we get up and get over to see Red Alert," Megatron said since his beloved still had one more check up and since he was still worried that a complication could've developed.

"I can't believe this is the last appointment," she remarked, "It seems like just yesterday you got me with spark."

Megatron felt a grin spread across his face, "That was a good day."

Astrid smirked giving him a playful slap and said, "Go get me some low-grade."

"As you command my love," he replied, "But I want my morning kiss first."

She smiled and accepted a kiss from him. The decepticon leader allowed the kiss to drag on for a few moments before he pulled away and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back and watched as her love got up and went to get her a low-grade cube of energon.

Megatron soon came back and handed Astrid the low-grade cube of energon. She drank it and then said, "Time to go to see Red Alert."

"Right," he replied opening a dimension gate. He wanted to go, but he didn't want to go. He wanted to see how Tronic was doing, but he didn't want to go just to find out some sort of complication had developed. Megatron wanted a normal son, he didn't know anyone that would differ on his views, but even if his son had some sort of physical or mental problem, he would still love him all the same. He just didn't want his son to have to deal with any sort of criticism, but then again Tronic had the advantage of having the leader of the decepticons for his father. Megatron smirked, that would be interesting if Tronic ever had a bully bothering him.

Astrid poked him, "Are we going or are you just going to stay in la la land?"

Megatron looked down at her with the smirk still on his face, "Yeah, we can go now."

"Just what has been bothering you lately?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Sure," she remarked and stepped through the dimension gate.

The decepticon leader sighed knowing he was lucky to have someone like her. He didn't know what he would do if he ever lost her for any reason…especially to childbirth. That would be the worst thing in the world to lose her to and be faced with the task of raising his son alone, if his son survived as well. He shook his head; he really had to stop thinking like this. If the baby was born perfectly healthy and Astrid remained perfectly healthy as well he would get Red Alert for making him worry. Without further delay, Megatron stepped into the dimension gate.

* * *

Red Alert and Astrid watched as the decepticon leader came through. Both wore impatient looks on their faces and the medic had his arms crossed. Megatron put a feigned look of innocence on his face and Red Alert shook his head before saying, "A little slow this morning?"

"Better late than never," Megatron responded.

The medic gave him a look before he went to work on Astrid scanning her abdomen to see how Tronic was and if any sort of complications had developed. Megatron waited in angst and fear until Red Alert finally said, "The kid's fine."

The decepticon leader let a huge sigh pass his lips and Astrid looked at him skeptically before inquiring, "Just what were you worried about?"

"Last week I told him that complications could develop, they usually develop during the seventh week of pregnancy for decepticon femmes," Red Alert explained, "Complications so severe that they could cause the mother and the child to both be killed during childbirth."

Astrid's optics widened, "And you didn't tell me?!"

Megatron took her hand, "We didn't want you to worry. The extra stress of worrying could have triggered complications to develop."

"Well, you still could have told me," she remarked.

"We had enough on our plate as it was, Astrid."

"When you two are finished let me know," Red Alert piped up.

The decepticon couple looked at him, "We're finished."

"Good, now according to the results from the scans your son could be born at anytime," Red Alert elaborated.

Megaton and Astrid exclaimed glances before Astrid asked, "Anytime?"

"Yes, even today, so I suggest that you both be prepared," he answered.

"Alright then, we'll be going," Megatron stated unable to hide the grin on his face, "But we'll be back anytime, so be prepared."

"I will be," he replied.

Megatron nodded and opened a dimension gate and disappeared through it with Astrid. When back at their room in the palace, the decepticon leader snagged his wife in his arms and exclaimed, "Anytime, can you believe it?"

She smiled, "Not really. Didn't I already tell you earlier this morning that it feels like just yesterday you got me pregnant?"

"It's only a matter of time until we will both be hit by the real reality of it all," he remarked glancing at her middle.

She glanced at him before finally saying, "I'm bored."

"Really?" he asked, "I don't believe I've ever heard you say that you were bored before."

"There's a first for everything."

He drew her closer to him and leaned down to her breathing, "I think I can fix that problem."

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Megatron grinned as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, and he tried to make this kiss just like the first one they had ever shared over a year ago when they had fallen in love. He smiled as he kissed her, a smile that he couldn't hold back, a smile full of love. Falling in love with Astrid had been the best thing that ever happened to him. She had changed him so much. Because of her the war was over, she had made him completely withdraw from all his goals in life. Before he met her, he had every dark intention of conquering the universe and enslaving everything and everyone. And she had come in and changed everything, when he fell in love with her she became his universe. He loved her so much all he wanted to do was devote every waking moment to her. Megatron still loved her and he knew it was nothing that would ever go away, the love would only keep growing, especially now that they were going to have a child and Astrid had expressed interest in more children.

They broke the kiss together and Megatron stroked her face with his thumb and said, "I want you to get some rest."

"You say that a lot," she protested playfully.

"Only because I mean it. I have to get to the throne room, and I don't want to come back here to see you doing reports."

"Reports have to be done," she tried to argue.

He lifted her in his arms and started carrying her over to the bed, "Yes, but they aren't due anytime."

"Good one."

Megatron set her down in the bed and stated, "Now get some rest, I can't seem to stress to you how important it is for you to get some rest."

"You're more worried than I am about this whole thing, _you_ should have been the mother."

He smirked and kissed her briefly before saying, "The title of prego suits you better than it would me."

She hit him playfully before replying, "Just get out of here."

"As you command love," he remarked kissing her quickly again and leaving the room.

Astrid watched as he left and shook her head. She couldn't have married a better man, she was so lucky that he had found her and turned her into what she was. Of course it had been a long struggle, an upwards battle sometimes, but oh it had been so worth it because of the reward she had gotten in the end.

A true love that would never ever end.

* * *

Megatron walked into the throne room of the decepticon palace with a mission, and that mission was to find his chief advisor and second in command, Thundercracker. He needed to tell the 'con something, something that the blue mech would have to prepare for. The decepticon leader glanced about the throne room and didn't see his advisor and was about to look elsewhere when the doors to the room opened and Thundercracker walked in. Upon seeing his leader the second in command saluted briefly and then asked, "Megatron sir, what are my orders?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm going to be taking some time off, I haven't decided when yet, I'll get back to you on that," Megatron explained.

"Just how long will you be off?"

"Probably a month or so."

Thundercracker's optics widened, "That long? Is it any of my business asking why?"

"Ah, you'll probably find out soon enough."

The 'con had his suspicions as to what Megatron could possibly be hiding, if he was hiding something. He probably had something planned, but Thundercracker didn't know what. He only further asked, "Just what am I supposed to do until you come back?"

"The norm, and don't worry, you've got enough experience to handle my duties for a while."

"But sir, what if something happens?"

"Give me a call on my com. Don't fret, nothing usually happens around here, but if Starscream should happen to show or anything, give me a call the _second_ you can," Megatron elucidated.

"What about Thunderblast?"

"She hasn't seemed to cause any trouble whatsoever lately, and I think you can handle her. She is just a femme after all."

"Megatron, you're married, you should know that femmes are a lot more than meets the eye. They get there way all the time."

Megatron thought about that and realized his second in command was right. Instead he simply replied, "Thunderblast isn't your wife, you don't have to give her what she wants."

"I think I might die if she were ever my wife."

Megatron chuckled unable to keep himself from agreeing with Thundercracker's statement. Neither of them realized Thunderblast's dark history though, they only viewed her as the wench she seemed to be. They didn't know that was the only life she knew, the only life she had ever had, and just how much she hated the person she was. Thundercracker and Megatron were just two more people that had never given her a chance.

* * *

Astrid sat on the bed she shared with Megatron unable to sleep and trying to think of something she could do to keep herself busy. Sure, Megatron believed he could cure her boredom with a kiss, but no, that didn't work for long. She didn't feel like getting up and going over to the computer, but yet she couldn't think of anything else to do. And she figured if Megatron caught her not resting, she'd survive whatever he put her through as a punishment. He loved her too much to hurt her anyway; she knew that for a fact.

She glanced over to the balcony and realized that it was a really nice day out; Megatron couldn't reprimand her too much for taking in the sights for a little while. Climbing out of the bed, she glanced down at her abdomen. She really wasn't that big at all, but she sure felt huge. "Tronic," she mused, "It'll be nice once you're out of me…I think, just as long as you're a good boy."

Astrid went over to the balcony and sat down on the bench.

* * *

Thunderblast wasn't sure what she was thinking, or just what had come over her as she walked down the hall towards Megatron and Astrid's room. She had to tell Astrid something and she had seen Megatron pass by in the hall without him seeing her, so she knew that Astrid was in the room alone. The femme had to get something off her chest, something she desperately needed to tell Astrid because she had a feeling that she wasn't going to be able to if she waited much longer. She only hoped Astrid would understand.

* * *

It seemed like only moments of Astrid's quiet time had gone by when suddenly there was a light knock at the door. The femme bit back a groan as she got up and walked back into the room and went over to the door where she answered it. She was a bit surprised when she saw Thunderblast standing there, but surprise quickly turned to anger because she remembered what the femme standing before her had done to Megatron several days before.

Astrid was tempted to slam the door in Thunderblast's face but decided to be as nice as she could and leaned against the door frame asking, "What do you want?"

"I just…I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Thunderblast replied with the most hurt and apologetic tone Astrid had ever heard, and Astrid realized she sincerely meant it.

The femme realized she could have said something really, really mean, but she held her tongue knowing something was up with Thunderblast. Perhaps Astrid had severely underestimated the femme…and perhaps she deserved a second chance.

"You want to come in?" Astrid asked in a soft tone.

"Oh, I don't want to take up any of your time—

"Don't be silly, I've got nothing to do," she explained and then found herself saying, "I'd enjoy your company."

"Really?" Thunderblast asked with shock resonating in her voice.

"Yes," she replied and gestured for the not-so-treacherous femme to enter, "Make yourself at home."

Thunderblast felt guilty as she took a seat on the couch and Astrid sat down beside her. There was an odd moment of silence before the purple and yellow femme stated delicately, "I don't understand why you're being so nice to me, considering what I've done to interfere with you and Megatron."

"When you came here and apologized just now I was hit with the feeling that you didn't really mean to do what you did, if that's possible," Astrid replied.

"Can I tell you something, something that I've never told anyone else?"

Astrid couldn't believe that Thunderblast was putting so much trust in her as she responded, "Go ahead, I won't laugh."

And Thunderblast proceeded to tell her life's story, from how she was kidnapped from her home as a little girl and sold into prostitution, to how she came to know nothing but that kind of life and just how much she came to hate her life. She told how she had runaway only to be captured and imprisoned on earth for years and years and years. Thunderblast explained how her behavior was most abominable when she was freed because she had been so thrilled and so excited her actions and emotions acted faster than her CPU did. She hadn't realized something was wrong until it was too late, and now, ever so slowly, her thoughts were beginning to catch up with her again and she regretted all the things she had done wrong in her life.

Astrid definitely wasn't laughing by the time Thunderblast finished telling her story; in fact, she had to get the transformers equivalent to tissues in order to dry the tears that were leaking from her optics. She cried gently, "I'm so sorry Thunderblast, I didn't know, I didn't know."

"It's alright," Thunderblast replied quietly.

"No it's not alright, I shouldn't have judged. Gosh I feel so guilty I want to give Megatron to you."

Thunderblast felt her optics narrow, "No, no, no! Don't do that, I've come to terms with myself and I know for a fact that I do not want him and I really never have."

"I guess that's for the better, I am pregnant with his kid," she laughed lightly and stopped as she reached for another tissue.

"I…I think I like someone else anyway," Thunderblast continued.

Astrid perked up, "Who?"

"It's rather complicated, and I know you wouldn't approve of him…but I've got my reasons."

"Come on, he can't be that bad."

"It's Starscream."

Astrid's optics widened, "I take back what I said."

"Hear me out on this, he's going through almost the same things I am and I want to help him. Astrid, trust me on this, he doesn't like you at all, he's just drilled it into his CPU that he has to have you so he can have the love you and Megatron share."

Astrid thought about that for a moment and then asked, "But, why does he do the things he does to get me? Why does he try so hard?"

"Because he thinks he has no one else."

Both femmes were quiet for a few moments before Astrid said, "He never came here the other day when he said he was going to."

"He came to me instead."

Astrid looked over to Thunderblast with a smile on her face. It was like her teen years had kicked back in as she elbowed the femme sitting beside her playfully and asked, "Does he like you?"

Thunderblast felt a smile tug at her lips, "We did…kiss."

"Do I sense a future relationship?"

"I wish," Thunderblast answered.

It was like all the insults and threats and pain traded between the two femmes over the last eight or so weeks had never occurred. Here they sat now, not as enemies, but as best friends almost, doing what best friends do together, laugh, cry, share secrets, talk about the guys they loved. And as the two talked they realized how much they had underestimated the other and how nice it was to have someone of their own gender to talk to and be close to. And both Astrid and Thunderblast hoped this newfound and newly created friendship would last.

But neither of them noticed as Megatron walked into the room.

He was taken aback by the sight he saw. Here was his wife sitting on the same couch with Thunderblast who had caused her to shed a few tears and some of the worst pain in the world. But also here were the two femmes were _talking_ and _getting along_ with one another.

"Just what is going on here?" Megatron asked stunned.

The two femmes looked up and over to him as he gazed at them. Astrid and Thunderblast exchanged looks before Astrid smiled innocently and said, "Hey babe."

Thunderblast bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing as Megatron raised an optic ridge. He gestured to Thunderblast and asked, "Just what is _she_ doing here?"

Astrid frowned and crossed her arms before saying angrily, "She has a name you know!"

Megatron crossed his arms a bit annoyed by the fact Astrid had yelled at him and rephrased himself, "Alright, what is _Thunderblast_ doing here?"

"We are talking and making up with each other," his wife replied, "So if you want to work a little longer tonight—

"I'm not working with Thundercracker any longer than I have to," Megatron replied quickly as he walked into the room, "I just don't understand why you two are being…nice."

Astrid looked to Thunderblast and asked, "Can I tell him later?"

She nodded and then Astrid looked back Megatron and said, "I'll tell you later."

"I had already established that," he remarked walking over to the couch.

Astrid cupped a hand around her mouth and leaned in and whispered into Thunderblast's audio receptor, "Move over a bit, fatso is coming."

"Megatron is not fat," Thunderblast protested out loud and then when she realized she had let that slip she quickly put a hand over her mouth.

Megatron sat down next to Astrid on the couch and asked, "What was that?"

"Heh," Astrid remarked, "You know Megatron, three is a crowd."

"You could always sit on my lap."

Astrid looked to Thunderblast and said to her, "I can't trust him."

"Then why'd you marry him?"

"That…is a very good question my friend."

Megatron shot Astrid a look and she laughed lightly knowing she had gotten herself into a little trouble and it was probably best she didn't get herself any deeper into it than what she was. And she really didn't want to act too…romantic…around Megatron because she didn't want Thunderblast to feel bad. Thunderblast seemed to read the slight distress in Astrid's optics and said, "I think I'll leave you two alone now."

"Alright, I'll see you around Thunderblast."

"You too Astrid," she replied and left the room.

"That…was weird," Megatron spoke up not too long after Thunderblast had left.

"She's so nice," Astrid exclaimed and Megatron looked at her like she was insane.

Astrid then proceeded to tell Thunderblast's story to Megatron, and it wasn't long until Megatron was feeling sorry for the femme as well. But when Astrid told him of the possible relationship between the femme and Starscream, Megatron couldn't have been happier. For him it meant that his Astrid and his Tronic were going to be safe. For Astrid it meant Thunderblast and Starscream might finally be happy and find what they were looking for in life.

Megatron and his wife sat in silence for a while just relaxing in the other's touch. It wasn't until Astrid let out a rather loud yawn that the silence broke and the decepticon leader said, "Sounds like someone is tired."

"Yeah," she replied with a sigh.

"Let's go to bed," he stated.

Astrid checked the time on her internal clock and realized how much time had gone by; it was beginning to get late. So, the femme for once agreed with Megatron and the two went over and laid down together in their bed.

Megatron took his wife in his arms and said, "I guess Tronic didn't want to come today."

"Just as long as he decides not to come tonight," Astrid replied snuggling into her lover's embrace.

Megatron smiled and didn't say anything except for, "I love you."

"I love you," she replied and soon fell asleep.

"_Anytime now,"_ Megatron thought as he drifted into his own slumber, _"Anytime…"_

So...Megatron and Astrid have _finally_ agreed on a name. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and thank you to everyone who is reviewing I appreciate it, it makes me happy. XD So, keep up the good work, and leave a review please before you go on to read the other marvelous stories on this site.

* * *


	13. Little One

Gosh I'm tired...it's way past my bedtime. But yeah, forgive any errors if you come across any...it's almost two thirty in the morning.

* * *

**Chap. 13: Little One**

Astrid wasn't feeling good when she woke up the next morning and really couldn't figure out why. She sighed and rolled over so she was facing away from Megatron and just looking at the wall. The femme heard Megatron shift behind her and she found herself pleading in her mind, _"Don't wake up, don't wake up."_ Arms wrapped around her waist and she sighed…she didn't know what was wrong with her this morning. She just wanted to lie in peace and be alone for a little while, until she was feeling better. Ignoring the sickness she was feeling though, hoping that that would help, Astrid rolled over to face Megatron.

His optics were shimmering dimly, and she knew that he was still half asleep as he looked her over briefly before he whispered, "Morning love."

She smiled faintly and replied hoarsely, "Morning." Astrid watched as concern flashed momentarily through his optics and he pulled her closer to him. An excruciating throbbing passed through her abdomen suddenly causing her to tense and grimace until it went away as quickly as it had come.

"What's wrong?" Megatron asked voice full of concern and optics fully online.

"Nothing…I'm just not feeling very well," she confessed rolling onto her back.

"Do you think that Tronic—

"I don't know," she replied.

"Perhaps you should go see Red Alert," Megatron suggested.

"Only if I start feeling worse," she responded.

"I don't want to take any chances, Astrid."

"I know, I know," she sighed and sat up, "Can you do me a favor and get me a low-grade?"

"Yeah, hold on a minute," he remarked and got up from the bed and fetched her a cube of low-grade of energon. When he got back to the bed he handed it to her.

Astrid took it and put it to her lips but she couldn't bring herself to drink it. Something in her head was screaming for her not too, and she felt extremely nauseated by the smell of it. She sighed heavily and handed it back to Megatron saying, "You have it. I can't make myself drink it."

"Are you sure you don't want to go see Red Alert?" he asked.

"For now."

Megatron set the low-grade energon aside and sat next to her in the bed, taking her in his arms. He didn't want Astrid to make herself suffer for something she didn't have to suffer for. He knew she didn't want to go through the whole birthing process, but if she was in labor, she didn't have a choice. And Red Alert was always there to help take the pain away.

The decepticon leader went into kiss his wife and just as his lips touched hers, her face contorted in pain and she pulled back. She waited for the wave of pain to pass like it had the first time, but it took so much longer before it did. And she didn't realize she was squeezing Megatron's hand as she waited, that was until the pain had subsided. She looked up at him and she asked calmly, "How would you like to have a baby today?"

Megatron beamed, "I would love to."

"Alright, because Tronic isn't going to be kept waiting much longer," Astrid explained.

"To Red Alert then," he responded getting up from the bed and opening a dimension gate. Megatron then carefully and gently gathered Astrid in his arms and stepped through the dimension gate.

* * *

Red Alert looked up when he heard the dimension gate open, and when he saw it he immediately knew what was going on. He got up from his desk where he was seated and watched as Megatron came out carrying Astrid.

"We've got a Code Blue, Red Alert, where do I put her?" Megatron asked.

Red Alert sighed heavily and pointed to a table, "It's not a Code Blue…it's a Code Pink."

Megatron laid Astrid on the table and looked to Red Alert like the medic was a complete moron, "Code Pink? You've got to be kidding me."

"Well, I'm not," Red Alert replied crossing his arms.

"Hello! Pregnant woman in labor over here!" Astrid exclaimed exasperated that her husband and medic would rather argue than help her.

"Right," Red Alert remarked, "Megatron, you're going to have to wait in the waiting room."

"But…she's my wife," he protested.

Red Alert shot him a glare and said, "You've got nothing to worry about, now go, and lock the door behind you."

Megatron wasn't sure about this, but he mouthed an "I love you" to Astrid before he left the med bay, locking the door behind him. He sighed knowing that this was going to be a long wait, and he hoped and prayed that his wife and son, the two people he loved the most in life, would be perfectly fine. And he could hardly wait to see his son for the very first time. Suddenly a voice from weeks gone by echoed through his head.

"_Okay, just let me know nine weeks from now when Astrid goes into labor."_

That was Optimus; he figured he'd go get him, along with Astrid's parents as well. Megatron sighed and headed off to Optimus's office. It seemed like he was there in no time knocking on the door.

"Enter," came the autobot leader's voice.

Megatron opened the door only to notice a reduced stack of paperwork on the autobot leader's desk, a _very_ reduced stack. He smirked as he asked, "Did you really get all that paperwork done? The last time I was here that stack nearly buried you."

"I've had a long time to do it," Optimus explained looking up, "Long time no see Megatron, what brings you here?"

Megatron grinned broadly, "My son's being born."

Optimus felt his jaw drop and he quickly shut it before he looked rude, "No kidding, it's been nine weeks already?!"

"Believe it or not, yes."

"Alright, I'm on my way to the waiting room."

"Okay Prime, I'm going to go get Astrid's parents and I'll catch up with you there," Megatron explained opening a dimension gate.

The autobot leader nodded and Megatron stepped through the gate. Optimus then got up and headed to the waiting room which was just outside the med bay.

* * *

Megatron stepped out of the dimension gate near the ravine. He quickly shrunk down to his human size and literally ran to the front door of Astrid's home and began knocking furiously on it. He couldn't wait to tell them, he knew Victor was going to be thrilled.

Marie was the one who answered the door and when she saw Megatron she exclaimed, "Oh, hello Megatron…is something wrong, why were you banging so loudly on the door?"

Victor appeared over her shoulder, "You better not have hurt my baby girl."

"No, no she's fine," Megatron explained opening a dimension gate, "Come on, she's giving birth to your grandson right now."

Victor smiled so proudly and so widely he thought his cheeks were going to stretch right off his face. "Damien! Damien!" he hollered trying to get the late teen's attention.

"What is it?" Damien asked emerging from down the hallway.

"Your cousin-once-removed is being born, come on, let's go!" Victor said excitedly and he didn't wait for the rest of his family as skipped into the dimension gate.

Marie chuckled as she followed after her husband. Megatron and Damien were left looking at each other before Damien finally asked, "Can I be the godfather?"

"No," Megatron simply said.

"You're no fun!" he remarked sullenly and stepped into the dimension gate.

Megatron shook his head and followed his in-laws into the dimension gate. Once back at the waiting room, Megatron assumed his normal size and took a seat in a chair beside Optimus. "Any word from Red Alert?" the decepticon leader asked.

"No, and I doubt we'll get any until after your son is born," Optimus replied.

"Did you come up with a name?" Victor piped up glancing from the door into the med bay to Megatron.

"Yes we did."

"What is it?" Victor continued.

"I'll tell you later," Megatron said deciding to keep everyone in suspense for now.

"Fine, be that way," Astrid's father stated crossing his arms and turning away from the leader.

Megatron chuckled. His love's father was quite the character. "Do you want to sit?" the decepticon leader asked, "You don't have to stand there the entire time."

"Yeah, I'd like to sit," Damien replied.

"Alright," the decepticon said and lifted Astrid's family in his hands and set them in an empty chair beside him.

"Okay…this is weird," Damien said sitting down. Of course it was weird to be a human and have nowhere else to sit but in a chair fifty times his size.

About five minutes went by before Damien sighed impatiently and asked, "Hasn't she had the kid yet?"

"She didn't get in there very long ago," Megatron explained.

"It takes time," Marie spoke up.

"How long?" Damien asked.

"Well, she's going to be in labor for a few hours before she actually has the baby," Marie explained.

"What?!" both Damien and Megatron exclaimed in unison.

"Trust me, I know from experience," Marie stated defensively.

Megatron grumbled and slumped a bit in his seat. Optimus chuckled, "Calm down Megatron, Astrid will be fine."

"I hope so," he replied.

"She's strong," Victor remarked sitting in the chair.

"Yes, yes she is," Megatron agreed. Astrid had proven that to him time and time again, but it was so hard not to worry about her safety, along with his son's. It seemed like he had been waiting an eternity to see his son…and he was so close now. To have him ripped away would be enough to kill him, and Megatron knew that for a fact.

He couldn't do anything but hope, pray, and wait now.

* * *

Megatron sighed and checked the time on his internal clock. _Four hours now._ Four hours had gone by since Astrid had first gone into the med bay and still there was no sign that anything at all had happened. Megatron nervously drummed his fingers on the arms of the chair without realizing he was, much to the annoyance of everyone around him. Finally he stopped and didn't notice the relieved sighs of Optimus, Damien, and Victor. The decepticon leader proceeded to shift a couple of times in his seat, as if he were uncomfortable, which caused slight irritation to pass through everyone around him. Minutes later, he began drumming the fingers of his left hand on the arm of the chair. Optimus just so happened to be sitting to the left of Megatron and proceeded to place a forceful hand on top of the decepticon leader's before saying rather sternly, "Megatron, stop that annoying drumming and calm down, I really don't want to be forced to hold your hand through this."

"Ew," was all Megatron could manage to say as he slumped a bit in his seat.

Optimus took his hand back thinking just the same as Megatron had said.

* * *

It seemed like hours had gone by before Megatron checked the time on his internal clock again, and he was right, hours had gone by. It had been six hours now since he had left Astrid in the medical bay with Red Alert. _"No, something must have gone wrong! It shouldn't take this long, Marie had only said a few hours, here six hours have gone by and still no word about anything!" _Megatron thought exasperated. He had to keep from slamming his fist down on the arm of the chair. Worst case scenarios began running through his head as he unknowingly climbed to his feet and began to pace back and forth across the waiting room, not straying very far from the door to the med bay.

Optimus sighed heavily, "Megatron, sit back down and stop worrying."

"Let an anxious mech pace," was the decepticon leader's reply, "I'm trying to think of what could be going on."

"I could answer that for you," Damien said, "Your kid is taking the one way trip through Astrid's—

"We don't need to hear it," Victor piped up just in the nick of time.

Megatron stopped just outside the med bay door and glanced at it for a moment before he asked to no one in particular, "Just what is taking so long?"

"Calm down, Megatron," came Marie, "I already told you that childbirth takes a few hours."

"You said a few, six is more than a few," Megatron protested.

"Then let me rephrase myself," Marie stated, "It takes _several_ hours."

"But she's a transformer, not a human, it can't possibly take as long," the decepticon leader continued.

"Just sit down!" everyone yelled at him at once.

Bewildered, Megatron returned to his seat. He had only been sitting there about twenty minutes when he began to nervously twiddle his thumbs without realizing that he was. Damien noticed and chuckled saying, "Optimus, you're going to have to hold Megatron's hand. He just can't seem to calm down."

Optimus laughed nervously before replying, "I was just joking. I don't care to hold hands with another mech."

Megatron didn't say anything; he was too lost in his thoughts about what was and could be happening behind the door in front of him. He figured he could always blast the door down and go in and see what was going on, but he didn't want to disturb Astrid or Red Alert if his son was in the process of being delivered. This whole process was painstakingly slow and the decepticon leader wasn't sure how he would survive this process again, especially since he and Astrid planned on having more children.

The decepticon waited a few more long minutes in the worst angst of his life nearly and he was just about to get up and start pacing again when he heard the door unlock and Red Alert came through, the door closing behind him before anyone could try and sneak a peak at Astrid.

"Well, congratulations Megatron, you're really a father now," spoke the medic with a satisfied smile on his face.

Megatron beamed. "Are they alright?" he asked concerned and referring to his wife and son.

"Why don't you go see for yourself?" Red Alert replied and stepped out of Megatron's way.

The decepticon leader anxiously got up and entered the med bay, the door closing behind him, and he immediately spied his wife right where he had left her. She was lying on the bed, but Red Alert had propped the bed up so that she was sitting up. Astrid looked over to Megatron and smiled tiredly at him. Megatron gave a huge smile at the sight of a rather active bundle in her arms.

"Come here," she said tiredly, "Come here and see your son."

Megatron walked over and took a seat on the edge of the bed. He took his son in his arms and looked at him feeling his spark beating heavily. _"Please like me,"_ he found himself pleading, _"Please like me."_

Two bright red optics flared online and a curious expression formed on the white face of his son before Tronic's lips curled into a smile. Two purple horns identical those on Megatron protruded from the baby's forehead, in fact, as Megatron looked over his son he realized that his son had taken right after him, he had the same form nearly, the only thing that really differed was the optics, he had gotten Astrid's optics, but not her colors. He smiled down at his son and Tronic squealed slightly from amusement and then his smile returned as he made a gurgling noise and reached for his father's nose. As soon as his little fingers grazed his father's face, Megatron felt Tronic immediately claim a place in his spark.

Astrid gave a soft chuckle seeing Tronic had Megatron by the nose and said, "I see someone knows who their father is."

Megatron let Tronic grasp his finger instead of his nose and looked to his love saying, "I don't think I've ever felt so in love in my life, he's perfect…I love him, I love you."

Astrid smiled happily and replied, "I love you too."

"You're exhausted, I can tell."

"Oh yes, I'm looking forward to getting to bed tonight. If Tronic wakes up during the middle of the night, you're getting up with him," Astrid explained.

"Don't worry, I want you to take it easy," Megatron replied.

"Thanks," she sighed.

"Anything for you."

There was a knock on the door before Red Alert entered. He saw Megatron holding Tronic and Astrid still recuperating. He asked, "Would it be alright if you had some visitors?"

"Just swell," Astrid remarked before yawning.

Megatron chuckled and said, "If Astrid says its okay, then its okay."

Red Alert nodded and left the room. Seconds later Optimus came in with Astrid's family and the autobot leader couldn't hold back a smile at the sight of Megatron holding his child. Victor, Marie, and Damien all observed the baby from Optimus's hands.

"That's him!" exclaimed Victor wildly, "That's my grandson!"

"Dad," Astrid groaned.

"Congratulations baby girl," he continued.

"Isn't he adorable?" Marie asked clasping her hands together.

"I'm more adorable," Damien stated crossing his arms.

"Keep dreaming, buddy," Astrid remarked.

"I'll be Megatron," spoke Optimus suddenly, "I thought I'd never live to see the day you would fall and love and have a child."

"If it weren't for Astrid, well, who knows where we'd be today," Megatron replied.

"I'm curious though, what's his name?" inquired the autobot leader.

"Ah yes," Megatron answered showing his and Astrid's child to everyone the best he could, "Meet our son, Tronic."

Optimus smiled; a suitable name for the son of the leader of the decepticons.

* * *

(yawns) Ok...I am going to bed now, especially since I have to get up in the morning. I hope you guys liked this chapter...yay for Tronic FINALLY being born. Please review!


	14. Dadda and Momma

Well, I finished this at two this morning, but I didn't feel like uploading it because I had to get up and get to work this morning...well...this afternoon. But finally I'm putting it up now. And one more story after this and I'll have updated all my stories. Happy Memorial Day everyone, and make sure you honor those veterans (I'm playing Taps, participating in a parade, and bridge dedication, so don't yell at me!)

* * *

**Chap. 14: Dadda and Momma**

It wasn't until the next morning that Red Alert gave permission to both Astrid and Tronic to leave and return home, along with Megatron. The decepticon leader had flat out refused to go back to the palace himself while his wife and son were in the med bay of the autobot base. He had hoped that Red Alert would have let his wife and son return home the previous night, but the medic wouldn't hear it. So Megatron agreed to stay behind instead, and eventually radioed Thundercracker to let him know he'd be off his duties until further notice. Thundercracker had once again tried to figure out what Megatron was up to, but the decepticon leader didn't tell.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Thundercracker, over the last year he had grown a strong reliance on the light blue decepticon. And over that year, he had also learned that Thundercracker would sometimes let things slip. Megatron didn't want the people of Cybertron to know that he had a child yet, that would mean a constant wave of reporter-bots at the palace for about a month, and the paparazzi was always annoying. It had been quite hectic after the war had ended and he and Astrid had settled in. Heck, even during their honeymoon, he and Astrid had been followed around by reporters wanting to get the latest gossip about them. And he didn't need that vulgarity swarming around his son either.

Instead, when Astrid was ready, along with Tronic, Megatron opened a dimension gate and the three of them went through. Astrid's family had already left a few hours after they had seen Tronic because all of them had to be at their jobs the next morning. No matter how hard Astrid urged her parents, she just couldn't seem to convince them to retire. They were getting old, and since they weren't going to have to pay her college bills or anything, they seemed perfectly fit to retire. They just weren't quite of age yet.

When back in their room at the palace, the first thing Tronic did was start crying. He cried so loud too, Megatron was afraid someone would hear him so he immediately soundproofed the room. He then turned back to Astrid who was preparing a low-grade energon bottle, Tronic in one arm, the bottle in the other hand. Megatron smiled and came up from behind her saying, "I'll get the bottle." And he kissed her.

And Tronic immediately stopped wailing and giggled. Megatron glanced down at him before asking him, "Oh you liked that did you?"

Tronic squirmed in his mother's arms and reached out towards his father.

"Guess I'm getting the bottle," Astrid said turning Tronic over to Megatron.

Megatron carefully took Tronic in his arms who grinned and started gurgling. Astrid shook her head and proceeded to prepare the bottle until she heard a knock on the door. Astrid handed to bottle to Megatron who carried on with feeding Tronic. Megatron went into the nursery as his wife answered the door so he would not be seen with Tronic. The femme opened the door only to find Thundercracker standing outside.

"Oh hey Thundercracker, what's up?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"Hey sweetie, wow you lost weight, you look amazing."

Astrid slightly blushed and said, "Um, thanks. What is it that brought you here?"

"A matter that would concern Megatron, is he here?"

"I'll take a message," Astrid replied avoiding the question.

"In that case, tell him to get back to me immediately. Just where is he anyway? And why did he take time off work?"

"Family issues," Astrid answered.

"Oh…are you guys going on a trip?"

"No, we'll be right here the whole time."

Thundercracker grinned slightly, "Oh I get it. You're going to try for children."

Astrid felt her cheeks redden again, "Well…"

Megatron emerged from the nursery with Tronic in his arms, still giving him the bottle. He had heard all of Thundercracker's questions and figured he mine as well just dispel the questions his second in command couldn't stop asking. The decepticon leader went to the doorway and asked, "Just what is it that requires my attention?"

"YOU HAVE A KID?!" exclaimed the stunned and bewildered con.

Megatron chuckled, "Yes, that's why Astrid was fat."

Astrid crossed her arms and growled, "Say that again and you won't have another kid."

"Sorry love."

"You better be."

Thundercracker blinked and then asked, "So what's his name?"

"Tronic," Megatron replied.

Thundercracker made the connection and nodded smiling, "He looks just like you sir…except for the eyes. And…his colors look a bit darker than yours."

"Yes, but at least that'll set him apart from me," Megatron responded, "Now what was it you had to tell me?"

"Oh yes, Thunderblast quit."

"Quit? What do you mean?" questioned the decepticon leader.

"She told me she was done working here and she left."

"Why, why would she just go like this?" Astrid wondered hoping that her newly found friend was alright.

"She didn't really say, other than she had had a change of spark, whatever she meant by that."

"Where is she going to stay?" Astrid asked, "Does she have a place?"

"Not that I know of," the second in command replied.

Astrid crossed her arms, "Then radio her and tell her to come back until she has a place to stay, and if she disagrees, tell her I will personally bring her back if she doesn't get her aft back here."

Both Megatron and Thundercracker looked at the femme a bit surprised that she was concerned about Thunderblast that much. Megatron just nodded at Thundercracker to do so and he went off. The last thing Megatron wanted was Astrid going out and looking for her, better Thundercracker than her, especially since she was still weak from having Tronic. The door hissed shut and Astrid sighed and watched as Tronic threw the bottle on the ground.

The femme groaned slightly as she picked the bottle up and took care of it and Megatron watched her as she did so. He then looked to Tronic who had stuck his thumb in his mouth and looked up at him with curiosity in his optics. Megatron shook his head and looked back to his wife who was looking back at him, "Love, why don't you get some rest?"

She shook her head, "Nope, I got a kid to take care of now."

"I'll take care of him; you need to get off your feet."

"Megatron I'm fine."

Tronic made a gurgling noise and shifted in Megatron's arms before reaching out for Astrid. Astrid came over and Megatron handed Tronic over to her. Tronic let a groan pass his lips and then he burped quite loudly. Megatron chuckled and Astrid simply shook her head saying, "I see he got his manners from you."

"Like father like son."

Astrid smiled lightly before going into the nursery with Tronic. She went and laid him down in his crib and he looked up at her with a grin on his face and began kicking around, reaching for her. Astrid tickled him and he laughed loudly, Astrid laughing along with him. Megatron stood in the doorway, not sure if he had ever felt so proud in his life or touched by the scene in front of him at the moment. He watched his wife and son a few more moments before he went into his office to do some reports before Astrid tried to do them for him.

The femme gazed down at her son and stroked his face as he fell asleep. He looked so much like Megatron…yet he wasn't the same. She could hardly wait until he started talking so that she could hear what his voice sounded like. Though she wasn't ready for him to grow up yet, and she whispered to him as he sighed in his sleep, "Sweet dreams Tronic, I love you."

And she quietly left the room and went into the main room where she tidied up a bit and then sat down on the couch tiredly. It had been just over an hour since she had put Tronic to sleep, and she was just about to offline her optics for a nap when her son began crying again. Sighing, she got up and went back into the nursery and lifted Tronic in her arms and tried to quiet him down. After a few minutes she succeeded and she went over back into the main room and sat with him on the couch. He made all sorts of cute baby noises as she held him. After awhile, he began to grow restless and fidgeted in her arms. Astrid set him carefully on the floor before her and watched, completely amazed as he sat up and glanced around before clapping his hands together and squealing loudly.

"Do you want to play?"

He looked at her dumbfounded. Astrid smirked, "Megatron, wherever you are, come here."

Megatron came promptly and saw Tronic sitting there on the floor. He smiled, "Well, I see he's already sitting up."

"Yes, go get one of his toys for me."

"As you wish, love." And he headed into the nursery.

"There," said Astrid looking at Tronic, "Daddy's getting a toy for you."

"Dadda."

Astrid looked at Tronic with complete surprise on her face, _"No way, his first word already?"_

Tronic clapped his hands together and squealed, "Dadda!"

Astrid beamed, "Can you say mommy?"

"M-M-M-Momma."

She heard something fall behind her and looked to see Megatron with his jaw dropped and the toy on the floor. Tronic giggled as he looked at his father and exclaimed, "Dadda!"

Megatron picked up the toy and came over and sat on the couch beside Astrid. She leaned against him and said, "He got his brains from me."

Megatron chuckled, "I didn't know he'd start talking this early. He's hardly a day old."

"I hope he's not planning on growing up too fast."

"Momma…dadda…" Tronic pouted and reached out towards them.

Astrid picked him up and set him between them. He sat there contently, that was until he saw the toy in Megatron's hands. It was a rattle. Tronic reached for it and took it out of Megatron's hand. Megatron looked down at him as he looked the rattle over with curiosity heavy in his optics. He gurgled a bit and then attempted to stick the rattle in his mouth, but Megatron didn't let him, and Tronic began hitting him with the rattle while shouting out random, incomprehensible baby noises. Astrid laughed seeing this while Megatron just shook his head. When Tronic was through with his fit and contented himself by examining the rattle, Megatron leaned over to kiss his wife. Megatron didn't pay much attention as Tronic took his finger in his small hands…but when Tronic put it in his mouth and bit down with his sharp little teeth, Megatron broke the kiss and looked down at his son, "Tronic!"

Tronic smiled even with the finger in his mouth and removed it before yelling, "Dadda!"

"Don't you start denying my authority now," he exclaimed as he started tickling his son.

Tronic laughed loudly and Megatron stopped after a few moments because he had succeeded in giving his son the hiccups. Astrid shook her head and Megatron resumed the kiss as Tronic watched, hiccupping away. When they broke away, Tronic squealed and clapped his hands causing both his parents to chuckle. He then held out his arms to Megatron and the decepticon leader took his son and set him in his lap. Tronic looked up as his father before resting against his torso and reaching for his face. Megatron leaned closer to Tronic, and when he got close enough, Tronic kissed his nose and smiled playfully, "Momma."

Megatron shook his head, "No, that's your momma."

Tronic looked at Astrid and said, "Dadda."

Astrid laughed and pointed at herself, "Momma."

Tronic pointed at himself, "Momma."

Megatron laughed this time and Tronic looked at him smiling, "Dadda."

"That's right," the decepticon leader exclaimed.

Tronic reached out for Astrid and she took him from Megatron. He proceeded to kiss her on the nose as well and then remained resting on her torso, looking over at Megatron. It wasn't long before he fell back to sleep and Megatron looked to Astrid just in time to catch her yawn.

"Perhaps you need to do the same as Tronic is doing now," he said.

Astrid looked over at him, "I feel like it. I didn't sleep very good last night."

"Neither did I," Megatron confessed, "Come on, we'll turn in early. I'll go put Tronic to bed."

Astrid carefully handed their sleeping son to him and Megatron went and put Tronic to bed while Astrid went over to her and Megatron's bed and literally collapsed onto it she was so tired. She pulled the blanket to her shoulder and fell asleep before Megatron came. When the decepticon leader did come to bed, he saw Astrid was already asleep and he smiled. Getting into the bed beside her, he pulled her into his arms and fell asleep himself.

That was until Astrid's comlink cackled to life. She groaned tiredly as she asked with a sigh, "Who is it?"

"Thundercracker, sweetie, I got a hold of Thunderblast, she's in the throne room. She wishes to speak to you."

Astrid sighed, "Mmmkay, I'll be there in a minute."

"He couldn't have called at a poorer time," Megatron yawned, "Don't be long."

"I'll try not to be," she said getting up from the bed. She proceeded to walk across the room and exit through the door. Astrid made her way to the throne room and saw Thundercracker and Thunderblast inside talking. They silenced as soon as Astrid came in and Thunderblast looked her over before exclaiming, "You had the baby didn't you?"

Astrid nodded tiredly, "You bet, he's back at the room sleeping at the moment."

"Congratulations," said the purple and yellow femme.

"Thanks, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, I just wanted to say thanks for letting me stay here until I find a place to stay myself."

"You're welcome to work too until you can find a new job."

"No, it's okay."

"How come you up and quit?"

"I just don't feel like my place is here."

"I understand, and it's quite alright."

"You look exhausted," Thunderblast exclaimed.

"I feel exhausted," Astrid admitted, "I was actually sleeping when I got the call from Thundercracker. But it's quite alright, I'm glad to know you're not out on the streets alone somewhere."

"No it's not quite alright, you just had a baby, you're getting yourself back to bed pronto," Thunderblast exclaimed.

Astrid chuckled and said, "Alright then, I'll be going then. I'll see you guys later."

They nodded and Astrid went back to the room and dropped onto the bed more than thankful to be back in it as she settled back beneath the covers. Megatron took her back in his arms and asked tiredly with his optics offline, "What did she want?"

"Just to say thanks."

"It could've waited then."

"It's alright…"

"Sleep well my love."

"You too Megatron."

And they both fell back to sleep.

Awww how sweet...Tronic can say two words...if that is sweet. Anywho...I'll appreciate reviews for this please, and thankful. Have a safe and happy Memorial Day once again!


	15. Barbie Bot

4 chapters left after this one. I'm looking forward to this story being done...and my dog just went outside to break up a fight between two cats. And jeez, when cats fight, it sounds like they're gonna kill each other, LOL.

* * *

**Chap. 15: Barbie-Bot**

About a month had gone by since Tronic had been born. He was now crawling and able to say quite a few words on his own. Megatron and Astrid had made sure not to say any bad words around him so that way they wouldn't have to risk him letting a Cybertronian swear loose in front of another transformer. Other than having to hold their tongues every now and then, the family had been getting along just fine. Starscream hadn't made any sort of appearances, thus Astrid and Tronic were relatively safe. Thunderblast was still looking for a new place to live; she hadn't had much luck in finding anyplace decent. And she was also looking for a new job still as well. Most of the things she wanted to do she wasn't qualified for, and she wanted to be something more than just a bot in the factory.

During the past month the rest of the Cybertronians on the planet had found out about Megatron and Astrid having a son as well. The media reacted as expected, and finally left the palace grounds soon after the public lost interest in Tronic. Both Megatron and Astrid were glad when the paparazzi was gone, and they were glad that they could go out in public now without having to worry about people freaking out when they saw them with a baby.

As well, Megatron had reassumed his duties as leader of the decepticons. Thundercracker had managed quite nicely the month that he had taken off to help Astrid take care of Tronic. And now that they were settling in quite snuggly as parents, Megatron decided it was time he relieved the overly stressed Thundercracker, who, by the way, was ever grateful for Megatron's return.

However, since Megatron had retaken his duties, Astrid was stuck home alone taking care of Tronic. Of course she didn't mind, Megatron earned way more than enough so that she could afford to be a stay at home mother. It was just that she had to keep her optics on Tronic every second. He was entering the stage where anything he deemed interesting would be put through a taste test, and there were plenty of items that Astrid didn't want Tronic to be putting in his mouth.

Currently, Megatron was working in the throne room with Thundercracker. Astrid was back in the room trying hard to type up a report with Tronic on her lap, but he was obsessed with pressing the keys on the keyboard, inhibiting Astrid from typing anything. Finally she got fed up and said, "Tronic, why don't you go play?"

"I am mommy." And he continued striking random keys on the keyboard.

Astrid groaned a bit, "Why don't you go play with something else?"

"Why?"

"That way mommy can type up this report."

He looked up at her confused, "I can't help mommy?"

"Mommy doesn't need help right now."

"I help daddy then."

"Daddy's not here at the moment."

"When daddy be back?"

"Later."

"Me go find daddy," he remarked and slid off her lap.

"Tronic, don't you leave this room. Daddy is busy right now, okay?" Astrid exclaimed watching him.

He sat on the floor and looked up at her, "Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why daddy busy?"

"Daddy has a job that he needs to do. You see, he is leader of the decepticons. He is a very important person who helps to rule the planet."

Tronic's optics widened, "Daddy wule planet?"

Astrid smiled at how he couldn't quite pronounce his r's yet. "Yes."

"I pwince then?"

Astrid laughed, "Daddy's not a king."

"Oh. I want new toy."

"I just bought you a new toy last week," she replied as she began typing on the computer.

"So I want new one."

"Mommy's busy right now."

"Pwease?"

Astrid knew that Tronic wouldn't stop asking until she took him to the store so that he could pick out a new toy. She knew she should just ignore him, but the last thing she wanted was to have him burst into tears. And she knew she was spoiling him, but she also knew that he would eventually learn that he couldn't always have what he wanted when he wanted it. She checked the time on her internal clock before sighing, "Alright Tronic, let's just make this quick."

"Tank you mommy," he remarked grinning.

Astrid shook her head at how he couldn't pronounce his th's yet either. She then tuned her comlink to Megatron's frequency and then spoke, "Astrid to Megatron."

"Megatron here."

"I'm taking Tronic to the store, he wants a new toy."

"Again? Didn't you just buy him one?"

"Yes, but he wants another one."

"You're spoiling him, love."

"Well, someone has to."

He chuckled, "I suppose your right. Alright, well, radio me when you get back."

"Will do, talk to you later babe."

"Same to you love."

Astrid smiled and ended the transmission. She then stood and looked to Tronic saying, "Okay baby, let's go."

"I no baby!" he protested.

She snickered, "That's what you think." And she proceeded to lift him up and head out of the palace and to the store. Tronic was excited when she walked through the doors and began fidgeting around in her arms as she took him over to the toy section for baby mechs.

Setting him on the floor she asked, "You see anything you like?"

"No. I want Bawbie-Bot."

Astrid felt her optics widen, "Barbie-Bot?"

"Yes."

"Um…I don't think your father would be too happy if I bought you that."

"So? I want Bawbie-Bot."

"May I ask why?"

"She pwetty."

"Any other reason?"

"No." He smiled innocently.

"Why not one of the army guys they have, like this one," she said pointing to a toy soldier mech.

"I WANT BAWBIE-BOT!"

"Okay, okay, okay, you can get Barbie-Bot, but you can explain this one to your father."

"Tank you mommy."

"Right…" And Astrid took him over to the little femmes section so that he could pick out the Barbie-Bot that he wanted.

When Tronic finally picked out the one he wanted, Astrid took it and paid for it. Luckily all the shopping was do it yourself with self-checkouts unlike most stores on earth. Astrid knew she would have been embarrassed right down to the core if another transformer, especially a decepticon, had to witness her buy the son of the leader of the decepticons a Barbie-Bot. When it was bought and paid for, Astrid quickly bagged it and headed back to the palace with Tronic. When they got back to their room, Astrid radioed Megatron to let him know that they were back. After that was taken care of, she opened the toy for Tronic and then handed it to him. He was more than thrilled as he headed back to the nursery to play with his Barbie-Bot. Astrid sighed heavily as she discarded the box the toy had come in. She then plopped down in front of the computer to finish typing that report.

A couple hours flew by without Astrid realizing it and she was just about to start another report when she heard the door hiss open and close and a small voice say, "Hi daddy! Look what mommy bought me!"

Astrid groaned slightly from the room she was in…she could picture Megatron's reaction right now; she didn't need to see it. She figured she had it coming to her when she heard Megatron say, "I…see…um, where is mommy?"

She guessed Tronic must have pointed as she heard her husband reply, "Thank you." Astrid looked up when Megatron appeared in the doorway.

"Why did you buy him _that_ of all things?" he asked.

"It was what he wanted."

"A…" he couldn't bear to say it, "A _Barbie-Bot_?"

"I tried to get him to pick out something else, but he insisted."

Megatron put a hand to his face before sighing heavily, "Primus…of all things…why did he want that?"

"He said she was pretty."

Megatron snorted, "I married pretty."

Astrid felt a blush on her cheeks, "It's just a phase. Trust me, Damien used to buy Barbie dolls on earth…of course he soon found greater entertainment from them when he ran each one over eleven times with the lawnmower."

The decepticon leader grinned, "Not a bad idea…though I'd have much more fun blowing it up."

"Tronic probably will too soon enough."

And as if on cue, Tronic crawled into the room with the Barbie-Bot and sat down in front of his father and looked up at him. Megatron looked down at his son and Tronic smiled and said, "You want to play?"

"No thanks," Megatron replied, "If daddy took you back to the store would you buy a different toy?"

Tronic's optics widened, "Why?"

"Because," Megatron replied.

"Daddy no like Barbie-Bot?"

"Well…"

"Daddy dumb."

Megatron cast Tronic a stern look and Tronic smiled back, "I love you daddy."

The decepticon leader shook his head and asked him if he was hungry. Tronic shook his head and asked, "Are you hungwy daddy?"

"Not really. Why don't you go run along so I can be with mommy a few minutes?"

Tronic smirked, "You gonna smoo mommy."

Astrid laughed knowing he meant smooch, "Maybe mommy's going to smoo daddy."

"Ewwww!" Tronic proceeded to crawl out of the room, taking his Barbie-Bot with him.

Megatron shook his head smiling and proceeded to walk over to the chair that Astrid was sitting in. He looked down at her while she looked up at him with a skeptical look on her face. After a few brief moments he asked, "Are you going to stand up or not?"

"Oh, so that's what you were waiting for?"

He smirked and pulled her up from the chair and held her in his arms. He whispered, "I love you."

She smiled up at him, "I love you too."

He leaned down to kiss her when all of a sudden they heard Tronic start talking to someone in the nursery. Megatron and Astrid exchanged confused glances before the decepticon leader said, "I'll be right back."

"Hold on, I'm coming with you."

She followed Megatron out of the room and to the nursery where she nearly had a spark attack. Inside the nursery with Tronic was none other than Starscream. Megatron quickly picked Tronic up and handed him to Astrid before Starscream could do anything and then said in a commanding voice, "Get Tronic out of here."

Astrid simply nodded and took Tronic into the computer room where she sat with him and held him securely on her lap. Tronic looked up at her, "Who dat?"

"A very, very, very bad guy. If he ever comes around you again, you holler okay?"

"Okay mommy. What bad guy's name?"

"Starscream."

"Swar—Swar—Scweamer…"

Astrid snorted as she tried to hold back a laugh. It sounded like he had said squeemer. "Hush darling, we don't want Screamer to hear you."

He whispered, "Okay mommy."

And they waited. It was a few minutes later when Megatron came back into the room wiping oil from his lip. Astrid noticed, "You okay?"

"Just fine. I can't say the same about Starscream though."

"I won't tell Thunderblast. Starscream's not coming back anytime soon is he?"

"I hope not. Perhaps we—

"Scweamer ugly."

Megatron looked at his son with amusement in his optics, "Scweamer, eh? I like that."

Tronic smiled satisfactorily and then yawned. Astrid noticed and said, "Somebody's tired."

Tronic nodded but then said, "I afwaid of going in my woom…can I sleep wid you mommy?"

Astrid and Megatron exchanged glances, and neither of them wanted to leave him alone in his room when he was scared. And they had enough room in their bed, perhaps it wouldn't hurt for just one night. Megatron nodded and Astrid said, "Alright Tronic, but just for tonight."

"Tank you mommy."

Megatron smiled and Astrid stood and looked to her husband saying, "Come on daddy, let's go to bed."

"As you command, mommy."

She shook her head slightly and proceeded to settle down onto the bed along with Megatron. Tronic settled himself in between them and he was out like a light. Megatron chuckled as he watched his son sleep and then looked to his wife before he exclaimed in a voice just above a whisper, "I never got that kiss."

Astrid smirked and leaned over Tronic so that Megatron could give her the kiss he wanted. When they were through, they both settled in the bed and Megatron gave the order for the lights to go out. He listened as his wife's breathing rhythms relaxed and he knew she had fallen asleep. Sleep was just about to conquer the decepticon leader when he suddenly felt small hands clutch onto his chest gently and a small body pushed up against his. Megatron onlined his optics only to see that Tronic had completely snuggled against him. He grinned softly and wrapped an arm around him. It wasn't long before Megatron fell asleep as well.

* * *

Well, it's two o'clock in the morning, my dog has succeeded in waking up the birds and chasing a cat up a tree...I'm going to bed now, and I'll hope to see some reviews when I check my email please and thank you.


	16. Babysitter

Wow it's been a while since I last updated this story...and this is the longest chapter of this story so far...though there's only 3 more chapters after this one. Anyways, thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, I appreciate your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chap. 16: Babysitter**

When Astrid's optics came online the next morning, the first thing she saw melted her spark and put a glow in her optics. At some point during the night Tronic had either crawled up on Megatron's torso or he had been placed there by the decepticon leader himself, either way, Tronic and Megatron were both sound asleep, Megatron had an arm resting protectively on Tronic, while Tronic clutched his father's chest, drooling slightly. Astrid chuckled softly knowing Megatron would be complaining about that the moment he realized he had been drooled on. Sighing, she stretched, trying to ward off the tiredness that was still looming on her body. Her optics flared online though when she suddenly remembered something.

"_Megatron and I have a meeting with Optimus today at ten…this morning…"_ she thought.

That meant one thing; a babysitter was required for Tronic. The only problem was both Astrid and Megatron had completely forgotten about the meeting and neglected to find a babysitter. She got up from the bed and started preparing a bottle for Tronic while trying to think of someone who could possibly babysit on such short notice.

"_What is this meeting about anyway?"_ she questioned herself as she finished preparing the bottle, _"Oh yeah, the space bridges. Ah, who cares about them anyway?"_

She looked back towards the bedroom and sighed thinking that maybe Thunderblast could take care of him, the femme needed any money she could get. Astrid then shook her head knowing that it was too risky since her and Starscream were sort of close and that Megatron would never entrust the welfare of his only son to her. Her mind then drifted over to Thundercracker, but she quickly decided no on that one because he would be busy taking care of Megatron's duties while they were at the meeting, which was just so conveniently located at the autobot headquarters.

"_Autobot…"_ she trailed off in her thoughts before she suddenly had an epiphany, _"Autobot! Red Alert could watch Tronic while Megatron and I met with Optimus. He's right there at the autobot headquarters…there's no reason why he shouldn't be able to."_

Astrid checked the time on her internal clock; it was just past nine o'clock. She smirked knowing it was completely unlike Megatron to sleep this late. He was all about punctuality…yet on the morning when he actually needed to be punctual he was still "busy" catching z's in bed. Astrid turned to head towards the bedroom and wake her men up only to see them emerge from the room, Megatron carrying Tronic with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"What?" Astrid asked him as he handed Tronic to her.

"I've been…slimed."

She smiled, "I see that. I'll get Tronic taken care of while you get cleaned up. Don't take too long though; we have that meeting with Optimus this morning."

Megatron's expression dropped, "That's this morning?!"

"You bet."

"Ah…sl—

Astrid quickly silenced him before he finished saying slag. At first he couldn't figure out why, that was until she gestured towards Tronic and his young audio receptors. The decepticon leader quickly rephrased himself, "Shoot then…what are we going to do about Tronic?"

Tronic yawned, "Me go back to bed."

"Sorry buster but you're already up," replied Megatron.

"Daddy no fun," he sighed tiredly and rested his head against Astrid's shoulder.

"Let's see if Red Alert can watch him," Astrid finally spoke.

Megatron nodded, "Good idea. I'll contact him right after I get Tronic's saliva off of me."

Astrid chuckled, "It could be worse."

"Don't give him ideas," Megatron replied with a smirk before he walked into a room similar to a bathroom but it only had a shower, well what was identical to a shower.

Astrid carried Tronic out into the main room, "You hungry baby?"

He tried to hide a smile, "Me no baby."

She smiled, "Okay, is my big guy hungry?"

"You bet."

She chuckled knowing that Tronic had been listening to her and Megatron way too much…yet he didn't have anyone else to listen to. There weren't any other kids for him to be exposed to…and Astrid didn't want his first exposure to be on his first day of school, when that day came.

"_Thundercracker needs to get married…Thunderblast needs to get married…and so doesn't Optimus, Red Alert, and everyone else I know…and they need to have kids so that Tronic isn't so alone!"_ she thought.

"Mommy okay?" Tronic asked.

Astrid looked at him trying to figure out how he knew something was wrong, "Mommy is just fine big guy. I love you."

"I love you more mommy."

She kissed his cheek causing him to giggle with delight. Astrid smiled and handed him his bottle, which he eagerly started drinking out of. He sighed as he rested his head back against her shoulder and wrapped his free arm around her. At that time Megatron emerged from the shower room, free of any saliva that had been on his torso. He saw Astrid and Tronic and smiled. Coming up from behind his wife, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her free shoulder before whispering, "There, you're completely surrounded, you have no means of escape."

She chuckled looking up at him, "Didn't say you would go call Red Alert?"

"He can wait five minutes."

"He might get busy in the next five minutes," Astrid warned.

Megatron smirked, holding her closer, "We could get busy in the next five minutes."

Her optics went wide, "Not in front of Tronic."

"He doesn't understand…and that's what the babysitter's for," he replied, leaning down to kiss her.

"Sorry, but we've got a meeting this morning," she spoke.

"We've got all the time in the universe afterwards though," he breathed before capturing her lips with his.

Tronic went to say ew while in the process of swallowing some energon but it didn't turn out so well as he began choking. Both Megatron and Astrid broke the kiss as they cast concerned optics towards their son who looked up at them. Tronic gave a final good cough before saying in a slightly hoarse voice, "No smoo."

"Are you okay?" Astrid asked him.

He nodded and went back to drinking from his bottle. Megatron smiled shaking his head before saying, "I'm going to go get a hold of Red Alert."

"Alright," Astrid replied gently rocking Tronic in her arms.

Megatron went into the communications room where the monitor was and opened a transmission to Red Alert. The medic looked up at him surprised when he accepted the transmission. He said, "Ah, Megatron…long time no see. Is anything wrong?"

"No, everything is just fine. I was wondering if you could do me a small favor."

"What sort of favor?"

"Babysit Tronic."

Red Alert crossed his arms, "You know I'm a medical officer and do not specialize in babysitting."

"Just for an hour or so while Astrid and I meet with Optimus?"

"Don't you think I've done enough for you two already?"

Megatron narrowed his optics at him, "I always knew you medical officers were cranky, obnoxious, and always acting like you had a gear jammed in your afts, thus why I _never_ had any in my ranks and still don't."

Red Alert gave him a look, "Oh I'll _babysit_ your kid."

"Thank you Red Alert, that's all I asked, we'll be there around 10," Megatron smirked and then ended the transmission before Red Alert could protest his own words. The decepticon leader then returned to the living area where Astrid was sitting on the couch with Tronic. He entered the room saying, "Well that's all set."

"Red Alert said he'd babysit Tronic?"

"You bet he did," he smiled.

"That's good."

"What good?" Tronic asked looking up at her.

"You're going to spend a little time with Red Alert."

He gave her a confused look, "Wed Al-Ale—

Megatron laughed as his son tried to pronounce Alert but failed and said, "It's okay Tronic, you can call him Red."

"Okay daddy. Me bring toys?"

"You can bring one," Megatron said sitting down on the couch beside him.

Tronic's optics lit up, "Me bwing Bawbie-Bot."

"Uh…no," stated the leader of the decepticons.

"Aw daddy why not?"

"Barbie-Bot doesn't want to go."

"How you know?"

"She told me."

"Weally? When?"

"Before you woke up."

"Oh."

Astrid shook her head and Megatron smiled as she gave him a look. Tronic watched them for a second before saying, "No smoo."

"Don't worry Tronic, it's not happening," Astrid said.

"Okay…what Wed look like?"

Megatron checked the time on his internal clock and saw that is was 9:46. He figured it wouldn't hurt to take Tronic down to Red Alert now so that way he and Astrid could explain some of the things Tronic liked to do and ways to calm him down if he started acting up. Megatron was tempted to tell the medic that the only way to calm him down was to do a crazy dance…but if Red Alert asked for a demonstration he was screwed.

"Why don't we go see him right now?"

"Okay daddy," Tronic replied and held his arms out to him wanting to be picked up.

Megatron lifted him in his arms and looked to Astrid asking, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," she replied yawning as she stood from the couch.

Tronic giggled, "Mommy needs bed."

"No, mommy is still waking up," she responded.

Megatron proceeded to open a dimension gate to the autobot medical bay and stepped through it, followed by Astrid.

Red Alert gave Megatron the most annoyed look as he stepped through the dimension gate with Tronic in his arms, Astrid following. Tronic looked the medic over before asking, "Dat Wed?"

"Yes it is," the decepticon leader answered.

"Oh. He look mean."

"He's not Tronic don't worry."

"I see he's talking now," Red Alert stated before thinking, _"Oh boy."_

"It's just for a little while, you'll be alright. Tronic behaves quite well though he likes to get what he wants…and he likes to play, all the time," Astrid explained.

"Like father like son," Red Alert mused.

Tronic held out his arms to Red Alert and Megatron handed him over to the autobot medic. The medic and the child locked optics for a moment before the decepticon leader said, "Alright, we've got that meeting to get to. Astrid and I will be back in an hour or so."

And the decepticon couple proceeded to leave the room leaving Tronic and Red Alert alone. Tronic was silent for a few moments before saying, "I want to play."

"That's nice…did you bring anything to play with?"

"No."

"Okay maybe I can find something for you around here."

Something lying on one of the tables suddenly caught Tronic's optic and he asked, "What dat?"

"What's what?"

Tronic pointed and Red Alert went over to the table and picked up the utensil that Tronic had been pointing at, "You want to know what this is?"

"Yeah."

"It's a stethoscope."

"What it do?" Tronic asked reaching for it.

"I'll show you," Red Alert replied. The medic then placed the audio tips in Tronic's audio receptors and held the chest piece to his chest.

Tronic looked up at Red Alert amazed, "What dat noise?"

"That's my spark beating."

"Me hear mine!"

Red Alert held the chest piece to Tronic's chest and the child listened amazed to the beating of his own spark. The stethoscope contented Tronic for a few moments until he pulled the audio pieces out and held them to Red Alert saying, "You hear mine."

"Um…alright," the medic sighed and placed the audio tips in his audio receptors and listened to Tronic's spark beat a few moments.

"You hear it?"

"Yes I—

Tronic took the chest piece and shouted into it, "Ba-dum! Ba-dum!" Mimicking the sound his spark was making.

Red Alert quickly pulled the audio pieces out of his audio receptors before he lost his hearing. He then suggested as he set the stethoscope aside, "Perhaps you shouldn't be playing with that."

"What dat?" Tronic then asked, pointing to another tool, "Hamma?"

"It's a reflex hammer."

"Show me!"

Red Alert sighed and picked it up. He then set Tronic on the table and tapped his knees with it, causing him to kick forward a little and chuckle each time he did so. "Me try!" squealed the mech as he held out his arms to Red Alert.

Unenthusiastically, Red Alert lifted Tronic in his arms and handed the reflex hammer to him. Tronic marveled at it a few seconds before he grasped it firmly in his hand and began whacking Red Alert over the head with it.

"No, no, no!" Red Alert exclaimed knowing he was going to have a headache in a few minutes.

Tronic was so surprised that Red Alert had yelled at him he dropped the hammer, which just so happened to land on the medic's foot. "Slag," Red Alert exclaimed through grit teeth.

"Slag!" Tronic squealed delighted at the new word, "Slag, slag, slag, slag, slag!"

"Tronic! Don't say that!" shouted Red Alert knowing he was finished if he said that word around his parent's.

"Why?"

"It's a very, very, very naughty word."

"But you said it."

"Just because I said it doesn't mean that you can. Your parent's would be very mad if you ever said that word around them."

"How mad?"

"They'd take all your toys away."

Tronic's mouth dropped open, "No!"

Red Alert nodded and Tronic then whispered, "You get toys taken away?"

The medic decided to roll with it, "Yes I did."

"Is dat why you cwanky?"

He sighed from annoyance and felt a bit insulted, "Yes, that's exactly why I'm cranky."

"Oh. Me play with something else."

Red Alert set him on the floor and said, "I'll go find you something. Just wait here." And he walked to a different section of the med bay trying to find Tronic anything he could possibly play with.

Tronic watched Red Alert disappear into the med bay and he looked around a couple moments before he picked up the reflex hammer and banged it against the floor a couple times. He then looked behind him and spotted a door and grinned. With reflex hammer in hand, Tronic crawled towards the door and when he got to it, it hissed open. He peeked out and looked around, deciding which way to go. Finally he crawled out, going straight down the hallway before him.

Red Alert returned to the section of the med bay where he had left Tronic just in time to witness the door close. "Oh slag," he remarked before going to the spot where he had left Tronic only to see that the mech was no longer sitting there. He smacked his forehead before leaving the med bay to catch the runaway baby.

* * *

Tronic was crawling down the hallway peeking in different rooms as he went along. He spotted an open door at the end of the hall and curiously crawled towards it wondering what was inside. As he got closer, he became excited as he heard his parent's voices. He started to crawl faster but halted when he heard a voice behind him say in a loud whisper, "Tronic!"

The baby mech glanced behind himself and saw Red Alert standing at the other end of the hallway. "What?" Tronic whispered back.

"Come back here," Red Alert said in a low voice.

"You got toy?"

"Um…no."

"Me no come." And Tronic proceeded to crawl into the room where Megatron, Astrid, and Optimus were having their meeting.

If Red Alert had any hair, he would've ripped it all out by now. He growled as he headed back to the med bay knowing there was nothing he could do to retrieve Tronic now without disrupting the meeting.

* * *

Tronic stopped just inside the room and saw his parents seated at a table talking to a bot he did not recognize. Nobody noticed him as he crawled further into the room and underneath the table. Once underneath, he stopped in front of his parent's legs and across from the unfamiliar transformer's legs. He looked over the unfamiliar bot's legs before he finally took out the reflex hammer that he had stowed away with him and hit the unsuspecting bot's foot with it.

* * *

Optimus wasn't sure what to think when he felt something hit his foot suddenly…he figured either Astrid or Megatron had accidentally hit his foot with one of theirs so he decided to pay no mind to it…that was until his other foot was hit. Finally he asked, "Who's kicking me?"

Both Astrid and Megatron gave him confused looks before Megatron asked, "Kicking you?"

The decepticon leader went to cross his legs when suddenly his foot connected with something and a small voice suddenly said, "Ow, daddy!"

Megatron glanced underneath the table only to see his son sitting there, "Tronic? What are you doing here?"

"Me got bored so I come here."

"Does Red Alert know you're here?" Astrid asked as she looked under the table as well.

"He twied to catch me but he had no toys so I no come."

"Tronic, what's that you got there?" Megatron asked noticing something in his hand.

Tronic looked at the reflex hammer a moment before showing it to his father, "Hamma."

"Were you hitting Optimus with that?"

Tronic nodded and hit Optimus again before Megatron scolded, "Tronic…you know that's not nice. Say you're sorry."

The baby mech pointed to Optimus's legs, "Who dat?"

"Optimus Prime."

Tronic looked up at Optimus's legs since that was all he could see. To get a better look, he crawled out from underneath the table and looked up to Optimus asking, "You Oppie Pwime?"

Optimus chuckled, "The last time I checked I was. Gosh Tronic, the last time I saw you…well…was when you were born."

Tronic crossed his arms, "Well me no baby and me sorry."

Optimus laughed, "You've grown up a lot, and you're forgiven."

Pleased, the child smiled and held out his arms to Optimus wanting him to pick him up. Optimus lifted him and set him on his lap, Tronic smiling proudly at his parents, causing them to grin. He still had the reflex hammer with him and started banging it on the table. Optimus made him stop and Megatron said, "Perhaps we should give that back to Red Alert, okay buddy?"

"No."

"Tronic," Megatron said sternly.

"I love you daddy."

"I know, but you have to give it back."

"Not now."

The decepticon leader sighed heavily, "Kids."

Optimus smiled and whispered something in Tronic's audio receptor causing his little optics to light right up as he turned and looked at Optimus and asked, "Weally?"

The autobot leader nodded.

"Okay. Daddy is meeting done?"

"Yeah pretty much, Optimus what did you say to him?"

"You'll see, I'll go take him back to Red Alert real quick so I can get him to return that reflex hammer. I'll be right back," Optimus said and then left the room with Tronic.

Megatron grabbed the leg of Astrid's chair and pulled her next to him. Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled her against him and whispered in her audio receptor, "You've been rather quiet. Is something wrong?"

"Hm? Oh…" she stated as she was snapped back from her thoughts, "No, I'm fine."

"I'm not convinced."

"Well you've never been an easy person to convince."

He smirked, "That's true. Now, what's bothering you?"

She shrugged, "I just feel like Tronic needs to be exposed to other kids."

"Oh, so you've been thinking that too?"

"Yeah."

"We can always have another…"

"Not right now, I feel like I just got done being pregnant."

Megatron chuckled, "We need another mech."

"Mech? Nah, we need a femme."

"Okay then, both."

"Not for a while though. That's work for a femme."

"Let me know when you're ready."

"I will don't worry…" she said, "I really hope there isn't a security camera in here to pick up this conversation."

He laughed, "Oh well."

Optimus came back in with Tronic suddenly, Tronic grinning as he proudly held a decoy of the matrix of leadership. It glowed and opened just like the real thing, but it was merely a toy, thus it was all Tronic could ever want.

"Mommy, daddy, look at what Oppie gave me!"

Astrid chuckled, "Did you say thank you?"

Tronic wrapped his arms around Optimus's neck in a hug and said, "Tank you. I love you."

"Aw," Astrid remarked as Megatron smiled and took her hand in his.

"You're very welcome," Optimus replied as Tronic went straight to his spark and he murmured in the mech's audio receptor, "I love you too."

Tronic smiled and gave Optimus a small kiss on the cheek before turning and looking at his parent's and exclaiming, "Mommy!"

"What is it Tronic?" she asked.

"We go home?"

"Yes we can go home now."

"Oppie come too!"

Optimus shook his head, "Sorry Tronic, I have to stay here."

"But…I want you to."

"You can always come here and visit."

"Okay."

Megatron and Astrid got up from their seats and Optimus handed Tronic over to his father. Tronic put his nose to Megatron's chest and then remarked, "Daddy smell good."

Optimus chuckled before saying, "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you guys around."

Tronic looked at him, "Mommy not guy!"

"I stand corrected then," stated the autobot leader.

"It was nice seeing you again Optimus," Megatron said.

"Thanks for Tronic's new toy too," Astrid added, "Is Red Alert still in one piece?"

"Yes, a bit disgruntled, but still in one piece."

Megatron hid a smirk and opened a dimension gate. They bade their goodbyes and the decepticon family stepped through. When back to their rooms, Megatron placed Tronic in his nursery before he came back out and seized Astrid in his arms saying, "Now that he's busy in there, it's our turn."

"Our turn? Not with Tronic in the next room!"

He smirked, "We won't be that busy."

"Okay then—

"But still busy enough for the bedroom," he stated as he lifted her in his arms and carried her in there and set her on the bed.

Astrid smirked and laid back on the bed, Megatron laying over her, his shadow engulfing her form. He whispered, "I love you."

"I love you—

He started kissing her before she could say the too.

"Mommy, daddy!"

Megatron tumbled off Astrid and sat on the edge of the bed, "Tronic?! What are you doing in here?"

"Me hungwy."

"Why didn't you say so before?"

"Me wasn't hungwy den."

Megatron sighed before saying to Astrid, "I'll be right back."

Astrid chuckled to herself as Megatron left the room with Tronic crawling behind him. Getting up from the bed, Astrid went over to the computer and turned it on to start a report. Just as she began typing, Megatron walked back into the room and immediately spotted her on the computer. Walking up to her he asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

"A report."

"Well, not anymore you're not," he said as he grabbed hold of the chair and pulled it away from the computer. He then lifted Astrid out of it and took her back over to the bed where he laid her and moved over her.

"You don't give up do you?"

"Oh no, I could never give up on you."

Astrid smiled feeling her spark swell with love. Megatron returned the smile as he leaned down and resumed the kiss with his beloved, both of them happy for their moment alone.

* * *

Not the best ending...but it'll have to do. Until the next chapter! Please review!


	17. Hush Little One

Well, just two more chapters after this one. And so much is going to happen in them too...until the last two though, enjoy this one!

* * *

**Chap. 17: Hush Little One**

Both Astrid and Megatron could hardly comprehend when they both realized nearly a month and a half had gone by. During that month and a half though, not much had happened Starscream-wise. He hadn't made any sort of appearances since that one time Megatron caught him in Tronic's nursery. However Thunderblast did secretly report to Astrid that the former decepticon second in command had been visiting her, quite frequently as of late. Astrid asked if she and Starscream had gotten any closer, and Thunderblast divulged that they had. And hoping that she wasn't betraying Starscream, the femme also let Astrid know that she believed he was plotting something against her, Megatron, and Tronic…something big.

When Astrid told this to Megatron, he reassured her that there was nothing to worry about. He bolstered her confidence back up by renewing the promises he had made to her, that he would always be there for her, to protect both her and Tronic, even if it meant giving his life to defend them. And Astrid hoped to Primus that it didn't…it was hard enough dealing with his death once, to have to bear it a second time would kill her.

However during that month and a half, Tronic had taken his first steps and was beginning to learn how to walk quite well. As for the Barbie-bot that he absolutely had to have…it lay in ashes on the palace grounds. When he discovered how to fire one of his guns, it had absolutely thrilled him and during that one week he went around blowing up whatever he deemed worthy. Even though Megatron had been more than flattered when he realized his son had blown up the toy, he soon had to set him straight and tell him not to blow anything up without his permission. Tronic complied, only after Megatron threatened to take his toys away.

And during that time Tronic had begun pestering his parents for somebody to play with. He would get watching television and he would see how everybody had playmates and friends to hang out with, and he wanted one. Megatron felt terribly sorry for him since there was nothing neither he nor Astrid could do. Even if he were to get Astrid pregnant again, Tronic would still have to wait another nine weeks for his playmate to be born, and then a little longer for his sibling to finally be able to play with him. If Tronic was willing to wait a little longer though…then it wouldn't be a problem.

Astrid was in the main room sitting on the couch while Tronic sat on the floor playing with some of his toys. She was busy trying to keep him occupied; knowing how he longed for someone other than just his toys and parents to play with. Setting his toy aside, Tronic looked up at his mother and asked, "Mommy, where daddy?"

"Daddy is working in the throne room."

"We go see him? Pwease?"

"What for Tronic?"

He smiled innocently, "Thwundcwacker!"

Astrid smiled, the first time Tronic had come face to face with Thundercracker the blue decepticon had caused the sparkling to laugh so hard he got the hiccups. Ever since then when Tronic got bored, he sought out the decepticon second in command as his source of entertainment.

"Baby, Thundercracker is probably busy."

"I no baby!" shouted Tronic.

"Tronic, don't yell at me," Astrid scolded sternly.

"Sorwy mommy…but me still go see daddy?"

As if on cue Megatron suddenly walked into the room. Tronic looked over his shoulder and saw his father. Grinning broadly, he ran over to his dad and hugged his leg saying, "Hi daddy."

"Hey big guy, how would you go like to spend a couple hours with Thundercracker?" Megatron replied lifting his son up in his arms.

Tronic nodded his head, "Yes!"

Astrid chuckled, "He had been pestering me to take him to see Thundercracker and you just before you walked in."

Megatron smiled, "I couldn't have timed it better then. Alright Tronic, are you ready to go?"

"Yes daddy…but take me on your shoulders!"

Megatron chuckled, "As you command." And he lifted Tronic onto his shoulders. Tronic grinned proudly as he clutched onto his father's horns so that he would have something to hold onto incase he slipped and started to fall. Megatron held onto Tronic's ankles to prevent him from falling and looked to Astrid saying, "I'll be right back."

Astrid nodded and watched as Megatron left the room with Tronic. As they walked towards the throne room, Tronic began drumming his fingers on top of Megatron's head forcing the decepticon leader to finally say, "Hey kid, my head is not a drum."

"It flat like one."

"That still doesn't make my head a drum."

"I stop?"

"Yes."

"Okay daddy." And Tronic was silent a few moments before he asked, "Daddy?"

"What is it, Tronic?"

"Where do babies come from?"

Megatron felt his optics widen, his son was already asking _that_ question? Finally he replied, "Well…they come from the baby maker."

"Who dat?"

"Um…mommy."

"Mommy makes babies? Tell mommy to make me a little brover or sissy."

Megatron felt his spark melt when his son said that, "I'll talk to mommy about it okay?"

"Okay daddy. Tank you," he then added, "How does mommy make babies?"

"Heh, Tronic I'll tell you when you're older okay?"

"Why?"

"Don't question me."

"Okay, fine daddy."

A few moments later Megatron walked into the throne room where Thundercracker was waiting. As soon as Tronic laid optics on the decepticon second in command, he squealed, "Thwundcwacker!"

Thundercracker looked over and saw the kid and smiled saying, "Hey there Tronic. How's it going?"

Megatron lowered Tronic from his shoulders and handed him over to Thundercracker. Tronic immediately latched his arms around the decepticon saying, "You busy?"

"Not anymore I'm not. I plan on spending some quality time with you bud."

Tronic grinned and looked over to his father, "Daddy stay?"

"No, daddy is going to spend some time with mommy."

Thundercracker's optics widened, "You mean you're…"

Megatron grinned slyly and the decepticon subordinate felt his jaw drop, "Well, um, sir, good luck to you in those regards. I'll make sure Tronic stays _far_ from your room."

"Make sure that you do," Megatron stated and then looked to his son, "I'll be back later Tronic, alright?"

"Daddy and mommy spend time kissing?"

Megatron smiled, "Yes, kissing."

"EW! I stay with Thwundcwacker."

The decepticon leader nodded and left the room. Thundercracker looked down at the kid in his arms and asked, "So, what's on your agenda Tronic?"

"Playing."

"Should've known."

Thundercracker then proceeded to take Tronic inside the throne room, making sure the doors closed securely behind him so that Tronic couldn't get out and venture back to his and his parents living area.

* * *

Astrid was cleaning up a bit in Tronic's room, humming to herself as she picked up a few of his toys and returned them to there proper places. Suddenly arms wrapped around her and lips began caressing her neck with soft kisses before a darkly passionate voice spoke, "Astrid my love, Tronic is away and we have this whole place to ourselves."

The femme smirked and turned so that she was facing Megatron, "And just what are you implying?"

"Well, you know how Tronic has been wanting a playmate…" he trailed off.

Astrid gave him a look knowing what he wanted, "Oh, so you want to at least try for another kid do you now?"

He laughed nervously, "If you didn't mind."

She smirked as she pulled out of his embrace and walked over to the doorway of Tronic's nursery. She then turned back to him, arms crossed as she remarked, "I'll race you to the bed."

A huge grin spread across Megatron's face, "In that case then…on your mark get set go."

Before Astrid could react though, Megatron had her in his arms and was flying across the main room and into their bedroom. The door hissed shut behind them as the decepticon leader pinned his wife to the bed and began to deliver her deeply passionate kisses. He wanted to make this moment last as long as possible since it was hard to find time for both he and Astrid to do these type of things anymore with Tronic around.

And Megatron didn't know if this would result in Astrid getting pregnant again, even though he hoped it would for Tronic's sake. Tronic was lonely, both he and Astrid knew that, and this was one sacrifice they were definitely willing to make so that their beloved son would be happy.

* * *

Thundercracker yawned as he filed a report, glancing over at Tronic to make sure the young decepticon was content. The blue mech realized that Tronic was more than content though seeing he had fallen fast asleep in his father's chair. The mech shook his head just as the door suddenly hissed open.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Tronic who had apparently woken up.

Thundercracker checked the time on his internal clock and saw that just about two hours had gone by. Turning to his leader, he read the satisfied and tired look upon his face and instantly knew that Megatron and Astrid had done exactly as he predicted. Sighing he stated, "Well Megatron sir, Tronic behaved just fine."

"Megtwon sir! That daddy's name?" cried Tronic.

The decepticon leader chuckled, "Yes it is. Come on, daddy's going to take you outside so you can learn how to transform."

"Twansfowm?" asked Tronic, awe evident in his voice.

Megatron lifted Tronic in his arms and looked to Thundercracker before saying, "Thank you for watching him."

"No problem sir."

"I'll give you a bonus on your next paycheck."

Thundercracker's optics widened, "Sir, you don't have to do that!"

"I feel obliged to," responded the decepticon leader as he headed out of the room, "I'll see you around Thundercracker."

"You too sir, you too."

Megatron exited the room and took Tronic out back of the palace onto the palace grounds. There was enough room for him to teach his son how to transform there without the risk of anyone, mostly Tronic, damaging anything. Setting his son down on the ground, Megatron turned to him and asked, "Alright, you want to learn how to transform?"

Tronic nodded.

"Okay, watch daddy carefully."

And Tronic kept his utmost attention on his father. He watched bedazzled as his father shifted his form and shape, until he was before him on the ground as a car. Megatron revved his engine a few times before he transformed back into his robot form and said, "Okay Tronic, you give it a try."

"How?"

"Think about what you want to transform into."

"Okay…" and he offlined his little optics before he ushered the word transform. Megatron watched as his son folded, and before he knew it his little Tronic was a car, revving his own engine. "Daddy, daddy look! I did it! I did it!"

Megatron smiled proudly, "I see that, why don't you try driving?"

Tronic inched forward and when he caught on how the whole driving thing worked, he suddenly revved his engine loudly and tore forward, faster than Megatron had ever thought possible. "Tronic!" shouted Megatron as he transformed and took after his son, "Tronic stop!"

His son stopped and transformed back into his robot mode, "Daddy no fun! I want to race."

"Let me show you how to transform into your other vehicle form first," Megatron stated as he transformed into his robot form.

And Tronic watched his father again as he demonstrated how to transform into a jet and back. Tronic was more than eager to try this one as he quickly ushered the word transform and was suddenly tearing through the skies, once again faster than his father. However, Megatron quickly retrieved him and when Tronic went to land; he transformed and did a couple rolls before he finally came to a stop laughing.

"Are you alright?" Megatron asked coming up to him.

"I'm fine daddy, I just having a lot of fun."

The decepticon leader smiled, "That's good." He watched as his son's expression suddenly dropped and as he gazed behind him. Megatron whipped around only to be face to face with the last person he expected to see. He went to take a defensive stance but was caught off guard by a sudden and blunt, yet extremely powerful blow to the head.

Helplessly the decepticon leader fell mumbling the word, "Starscream…" And he lost consciousness.

Tronic ran up to his father and gently nudged his arm exclaiming softly, "Daddy? Daddy are you okay?" And when his father didn't respond, Tronic burst into a fit of tears as he wailed, "Daddy! Daddy wake up!" He looked to the unfamiliar transformer standing over him and sobbed, "What did you do to daddy?"

Starscream smirked, "Hush little one, daddy is only sleeping."

"Why you make daddy sleep?"

"So I can take him to my home."

"You bring daddy back?"

The former decepticon second in command grinned as he opened a dimension gate, "I wasn't planning on it." And he went to pick up the decepticon leader and put him through the gate but Tronic stopped him.

"No! Don't take daddy!"

"Shut up!" Starscream finally growled before shoving Tronic aside. He watched as Tronic flew back against a wall and stayed there. He had knocked him unconscious. Suppressing the guilt that began to overcome him, Starscream lifted Megatron over his shoulder and carried him through the dimension gate. A few long minutes later the former second in command returned and walked over to the spot where Tronic had fallen and carefully lifted him in his arms.

* * *

Astrid was sitting in the computer room typing up a report when she heard something in the main room. Unsure of what it was, she ventured out of the room and into the main room, only to nearly have a spark attack. There stood Starscream, holding her son.

"Starscream," she gasped, "Unhand my son!"

"Don't worry," he said walking to her and handing Tronic over to her, "I have no intention of harming him."

"What did you do to him?" Astrid asked observing that her son wasn't online.

"He got in my way, he'll be alright, he doesn't have any injuries."

Tronic suddenly stirred in Astrid's arms and his red optics flickered online only to meet his mother's concerned ones. Seeing he was with his mother, Tronic wrapped his arms around her and began sobbing. She attempted to calm him down as she looked to Starscream and questioned, "What are you doing here?"

Tronic looked out and saw Starscream and howled, "He take daddy! He won't give daddy back!"

Astrid felt her spark shatter, "Where's Megatron?"

Starscream crossed his arms, "I've imprisoned him back at my base. I will give you 12 hours and nothing more to choose me. If you should refuse…you'll never see Megatron again."

"Starscream…I thought you and Thunderblast—

"Do not mention her name," he growled feeling his spark swell with the mentioning of her name, "I will be back in 12 hours…until then." And he disappeared through a dimension gate.

Astrid felt tears pricking at her optics as she sat down heavily upon the couch, Tronic still softly crying as he asked, "Mommy, will daddy be okay?"

She forced a smiled onto her lips even though she felt her heart breaking, "Y-Yeah. Daddy will be…just fine. Daddy's a…a real tough guy."

"Mommy worried about daddy?"

Her voice broke as she began to cry herself, "Oh yes, Tronic. I'm _very_ worried."

Tronic hugged her, "Everything will be okay mommy. I believe in daddy."

She hugged him tightly, those words bringing so much comfort to her and making her love her son all the more, "You're right big guy." She wiped away her tears, "What do you say we give Optimus a call?"

His optics lit up, "Oppie Prime! He help us find daddy!"

"Yes Tronic, yes he will." And she walked over to the monitor where she set up a transmission to the autobot headquarters.

"Optimus Prime here."

"Optimus…we got a problem."

* * *

And so ends this chapter. Well, the next two are definitely full of surprises. But until then, please review!


	18. Forever Peace and Love

As I got writing this chapter I realized that I wouldn't have enough happening to upload another chapter, so instead, this is the final chapter...I hope you enjoy it, and many thanks to those of you who have reviewed this story since the beginning, it means a lot to me and I hope you enjoy the rest of my stories after this one.

* * *

**Chap. 18: Forever Peace and Love**

Thunderblast couldn't believe it; sure bad things had happened to her all her life, but this? She wasn't sure if it was such a bad thing though, other's considered it a blessing…but she didn't know what to consider this unlikely situation. And it made her wonder why it hadn't ever happened before…why it happened now of all times. She needed to talk to somebody about this, and she didn't know who else to turn to other than Astrid…Astrid who had already been through this thing, but Astrid who also had a loving husband to help her though her gravidity.

She couldn't tear her optics away from the results of the self-pregnancy test…she was indeed pregnant…_two weeks_ pregnant for that matter. And the only one she had sparked with in the last two weeks had been…Starscream.

The femme hated to admit it but she and Starscream had gone that far. And the only reason she hated to admit it was because she didn't believe that anything was going to become of them. Just what was she supposed to do now that she was indeed pregnant with Starscream's child? Thunderblast didn't want to be a single mother; it was all she could do to support herself now, but to have to support a child as well? Why did things have to be so complicated?

She sighed and forced herself to set the pregnancy test aside. She needed to talk with Astrid, and quickly.

* * *

"Problem?" questioned Optimus, voice full of concern, "What happened?"

"Starscream came back…" Astrid replied trying to keep her voice steady, "He took Megatron."

Optimus felt shock slowly course through him. Starscream had managed to kidnap Megatron? "Don't tell me he hasn't given up on you yet," the autobot leader finally spoke after a brief period of silence.

"Apparently not, he said he'd be back in twelve hours…and I don't know what to do when he comes back."

The autobot sighed heavily, "I'll be up there in twelve hours then. Perhaps you should bring Tronic here around that time so that we won't have to worry about anything happening to him."

Astrid nodded, "That's fine Optimus, I'll see you soon."

"Same to you Astrid."

And they ended the transmission. Astrid sighed heavily as she went over to the couch and sat upon it. She hated calling up Optimus like that, but then again it was necessary. She wanted someone to be there when Starscream came back, someone she could rely on to defend her as well as help get Megatron back. She was so worried about him…

A sudden knock on her door startled Astrid, and Tronic clutched onto her tighter asking, "Stawscweam knocking on door?"

"No dear," she said taking him over to the nursery, "Just stay in here until I tell you to come out okay?"

"Okay mommy," he replied as he went over to play with some of his toys.

After making sure he would be alright, Astrid went back out into the main room and answered the door. "Thunderblast," she stated a bit surprised to see her, "How are things with you?"

"I need to talk to you about something," she said in a soft voice.

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked concerned.

"Is Megatron around?"

"N-No," she hesitated, "Starscream kidnapped him."

"He WHAT?!" Thunderblast bellowed as an angry look consumed her face, "When did he do that?"

"About half an hour ago…"

"Oh just wait until I get my hands on him," glowered the yellow and purple femme.

"Did you want to come in?"

"If you didn't mind."

Astrid stepped aside and let her in, gesturing for her to take a seat on the couch. Thunderblast sighed heavily as she plopped down upon it, "Astrid I don't know what to do."

"What's wrong now?" Astrid asked as she sat down next to Thunderblast on the couch.

"It's all I can do to support myself," elucidated the femme, "And I just found out that I'm…two weeks pregnant."

Astrid felt her optics widen, "You're…who's the father?!"

"Starscream," she confessed, "But I don't know what to do! It's obvious he doesn't want me because he's still going after you."

"Oh Thunderblast, I'm so sorry…" Astrid felt like the worst friend in the world, "Perhaps if you talk with him…he's going to need to know at some point."

She stared at her hands as she said, "I don't…I don't want him to get mad at me and kill me though."

"Do you want me to tell him? He's coming back here in eleven and a half hours—

"If someone needs to tell him, it's me."

Astrid nodded understandingly, "If you want me to be there with you if you should tell him I will be."

"I don't know…I just don't know what I'll do if he doesn't agree to help support the child."

"You can always get another job here, you can always stay here," Astrid said trying to reassure her that everything would be alright.

"I don't want to be stuck here all my life though; I just don't feel like my place is here."

"When you save up enough money you can leave and go do what you want."

Thunderblast sighed heavily and then stated, voice betraying her, "I love him Astrid, I really love him…and I just don't want him to leave me behind."

Astrid wrapped her arms around Thunderblast, holding her as she cried. She knew that her friend was scared and confused and unsure of what to do. She knew that her friend was in love with Starscream, the same way she was in love with Megatron, but she couldn't fathom the hurt that Thunderblast must have felt, to know that she was pregnant and alone.

"Thunderblast, I want you to be here when Starscream comes back. If he sees you he may have a change of heart."

"That's not like him…he's wanted you for so long, he just thinks of me as his friend with benefits."

"Don't say things like that."

"Why? You and I both know that it's true."

"Thunderblast, just promise me that you'll be here when Starscream comes back."

"I don't know if I can bear to look at him."

"You'll have to at some point."

Thunderblast didn't say anything knowing that Astrid was right and she listened as Astrid continued, "I called Optimus and he said he'd be here when Starscream came back…but I think it would be so much better if you were there too. I think he'd only listen to you, out of all of us."

The pregnant femme thought about it for a moment before she said, "Alright I'll be here, but let me talk to him for a minute, just so I can tell him what's going on."

Astrid nodded, "Thank you so much Thunderblast."

Thunderblast smiled, "I guess it's the least I can do considering all that you've done for me…even when I wasn't being nice to you."

The femme gave a soft smile and the two of them could do nothing but wait for the remainder of the twelve hours to expire.

* * *

Starscream sighed heavily, slamming his fist down upon the arm of his throne. _"Oh what have I done?"_ he thought. He hated the guilt that was crawling through his circuits…the guilt for ripping Megatron away from his family. And he knew Thunderblast was right as he sat there in his throne contemplating his actions.

He didn't want Astrid…not anymore.

Oh all the precious moments he had spent with Thunderblast, watching her, touching her, holding her, kissing her, loving her…it hadn't been enough and he wanted so much more from her. Astrid was nothing compared to her, Thunderblast actually cared about him, Thunderblast had actually loved him. All he wanted was her, but he feared her couldn't have her now; he had screwed up so bad.

Starscream sighed heavily and got up from his throne. He had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Megatron groaned as he came online, a splitting headache dawning upon him from the blow he had taken to the head by Starscream. He was worried about Tronic; he hoped that Starscream had left him alone; oh he hoped it with every fiber in his being. And the decepticon leader was also worried about his Astrid; obviously she was Starscream's target in all of this.

Megatron glanced around and saw that he was inside of a prison cell, the last time he had been in one was when Starscream had imprisoned him and Astrid aboard the Atlantis…ultimately resulting in his death. The decepticon leader shook his head at that bitter memory; he couldn't allow that to happen this time. He had a family to support, not a family to let down.

Footsteps resonated in the distance and Megatron looked up just as Starscream stopped before his cell. "Starscream," the decepticon leader growled, "I demand that you let me go this instant."

"As you command, sir," Starscream replied quietly and without sarcasm as he opened the door to Megatron's cell.

Megatron, a bit surprised by Starscream's behavior, stepped out of the cell, regained his composure and seized his former second in command by the throat demanding, "Where is Tronic?"

"I didn't take him, I returned him to Astrid, I swear."

Megatron narrowed his optics, something wasn't right. In a calmer voice he asked, "Why did you bring me here?"

Starscream turned his gaze to the floor as he answered quietly, "I…thought I wanted Astrid…but, I don't…not anymore."

Megatron was shocked, "You mean—

"Just get out of here Megatron, I won't be back to bother you or the rest of your family anymore, I have no interest."

The decepticon leader let his former second in command go and Starscream turned away from him, hands trembling. Megatron observed him for a moment, "There must be something…someone…else that caused you to change your mind."

Starscream offlined his optics, voice wavering, "I don't want to talk about her sir."

"And why not?"

"It…hurts too much."

"Why? Did you do something to her that ruined every chance you had with her?" questioned Megatron bitterly, still not willing to forgive his ex-second in command for all the pain he had caused Astrid to suffer through, as well as him.

"No," Starscream whimpered and suddenly opened a dimension gate and disappeared through it.

Megatron crossed his arms, knowing he had hit a nerve on Starscream. Nonetheless he was relieved to know that he was no longer going to target his family…they could live freely now, and he couldn't have been happier.

Sighing, the decepticon leader opened a dimension gate back to his palace.

* * *

Starscream ended up in Thunderblast's quarters only to discover that she wasn't there, nerves on edge, he quickly opened another dimension gate and stepped into Astrid and Megatron's room, their main room. He immediately noticed Astrid and Thunderblast sitting on the couch and he wasn't sure which one looked more surprised to see him, but he didn't care. He had found his target.

"Starscream, what are you doing here?" Astrid asked as she tensed a bit.

"Silence femme, my affections do not lie with you," Starscream answered as he walked over the couch.

Astrid crossed her arms, delighted to hear that but disgruntled by the way he said it. Starscream moved so he was standing before Thunderblast, she opened her mouth to say something but before she could the former decepticon second in command pulled her up from the couch and pressed her against a wall, holding her there. And he breathed, "Thunderblast…you've changed me so much…you're all I want now."

Thunderblast looked up at him, tears in her optics as she whispered, "Oh Starscream…"

He grinned, "I love you Thunderblast…I love you so much, and I want to love you forever."

Tears flowed from her optics as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him and quietly crying into his chest, "I love you too, Starscream…so much."

Astrid watched as Starscream went in for a kiss. She couldn't help but smile, they reminded her so much of herself and Megatron. And she was so happy knowing that she didn't have to live in fear anymore, that she didn't have to worry about Starscream coming after someone in the family, and that Thunderblast was going to be okay. Deciding to give them privacy, Astrid got up and went into the nursery to check on Tronic. She found him inside, playing with his toys. He noticed her and looked at her smiling, "Hi mommy. Is daddy back yet?

"No baby…I mean big guy, daddy isn't back yet."

"HOLY SLAG!" came Megatron's shocked voice suddenly from the main room.

Tronic squealed, "Now daddy is!" And he started crawling out into the main room when Astrid caught him and picked him up.

"You can't go out there yet."

"Why not mommy? I want to see daddy!"

"I know, we'll see him in a second."

"NO! WE SEE DADDY NOW!" hollered Tronic.

Astrid sighed heavily, "Okay…okay…" And she brought him out in the main room where Starscream and Megatron were talking.

"Daddy!" Tronic yelled, "Daddy okay!"

Megatron looked over seeing Astrid with his son and he couldn't help but smile as he took his son in his arms and looked to him saying, "Yes, daddy's okay."

Tronic hugged him tightly, tears escaping his eyes, "I was worried daddy, I missed you."

Starscream smiled softly at the innocent child and his father…he wouldn't mind a child, a child born out of love, a child born from his Thunderblast.

After Megatron had succeeded in calming Tronic down, he and Astrid both listened to a long string of apologies made by the former second in command of the decepticons. When he was finished, Astrid easily forgave him, but Megatron was a little more hesitant to do so. It wasn't until Astrid cast him a threatening glare that he did forgive Starscream, but he did not offer him a position at the palace. Something he knew Starscream wasn't looking for anyways.

Instead, he was going to take Thunderblast back to live him, in the place where he had already taken up residence and had his own subordinates to look after. And after Starscream and Thunderblast left together, to begin there happy ever after, Astrid called Optimus back and explained to him how his assistance was no longer needed and how things had worked themselves out. After she was finished making the call, she fell into Megatron's arms sighing heavily, "I thought for sure Starscream was going to kill you again."

Megatron kissed the top of her head, "No, I wouldn't ever allow him to do that to me again. But we don't have to worry about him anymore; we can actually live in peace."

"Live in peace," Astrid smiled, repeating his words, "Primus, that's the best news I've heard in such a long time."

Megatron yawned suddenly; Tronic looked up at him from his position on the floor remembering something, "Daddy say slag earlier."

The decepticon looked down at his son, "And if you repeat what daddy said I'll take your toys away."

Tronic gasped shaking his head, "No daddy! I will never say it then…but I'm tired."

"Daddy's tired too," Megatron replied and then smirked looking to Astrid, "Shall mommy put us to bed?"

Astrid shook her head smiling, "Okay, mommy will put her babies to bed."

"Hey!" both Tronic and Megatron stated in protest at the same time.

Astrid put an innocent look on her face before she took Tronic into the nursery and put him to bed. She then went back out into the main room where Megatron was waiting and took him by the hand and led him into the bedroom, so happy that they could finally live in peace…together.

Megatron immediately tackled Astrid to the bed, kissing her passionately before he breathed, "Starscream and Thunderblast reminded me of just how much I love you."

"They made me feel all warm and fuzzy," Astrid confessed causing Megatron to chuckle before she added, "And I also remembered how much I love you."

Megatron kissed her smiling, and when the kiss was through, he took her and held her tightly in his arms. He gave the command for the light to go out and he whispered sweet nothings in her audio receptor until she fell asleep.

* * *

Once back at their home, Starscream immediately took Thunderblast to his quarters, now their quarters, and swallowed her in his arms, so thankful to have come across her, so thankful that she had brought him back into the living.

"Starscream there's something I need to tell you."

He read the concern in her optics as well as the love and he asked, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she said smiling, "You're just going to be a dad."

"You're pregnant?!" Starscream questioned completely surprised.

"Yes, with your child."

He held her tighter in his arms, nuzzling his forehead against hers, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? How pregnant are you?"

"I didn't find out until this morning," Thunderblast answered, "And I'm two weeks along."

"Two weeks," breathed the decepticon, "Boy or girl?"

"It's a boy."

"I'll have to recruit a medic," Starscream stated, unable to get rid of the grin he had on his face.

Today truly had been the best day of both of their lives, they had finally confessed their feelings, they had found out that they were going to be having a child, and they had made plans to be together, to be in love with one another for eternity.

* * *

Megatron awoke later than usual the next morning, and what awoke him was Astrid sitting back down on the bed. He looked her over for a moment, she was trying to hide a grin on her face but he could quite clearly see the grin in her optics.

"Where have you been?" he asked, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I just got back from seeing Red Alert."

"Red Alert, why?" he continued, suddenly concerned.

"I'm pregnant."

A huge grin surfaced on Megatron's lips as he sat up and took his love in his arms, "You know how happy Tronic will be to know he's going to have a sibling? Astrid, you work miracles."

She shrugged, "He's getting more than one sibling."

"What…do you mean?"

"Twins, Megatron."

"Sweet Primus," breathed the decepticon leader, "Primus doubly blest us."

"Yeah, and I guess my dad was right about that whole 'twins skip a generation' crap he told us about before."

Megatron chuckled before giving her a soft kiss on the lips, "I love you Astrid."

"I love you, Megatron," she replied, "But now we're really going to have to find a housemaid."

"What about Blackstar?"

"Optimus's mate?"

"Yes."

"I don't know, depends on how busy the two of them are with each other."

He chuckled and he leaned in for another kiss. They had forever mapped out for them…a forever of peace and love, a forever of each other.

* * *

And so ends this story. Now, here comes the moment of truth...yes there is going to be a sequel, but it is going to be centered around Optimus and how he met Blackstar and all that mushy stuff. I'm doing it as a request for CodeRed73. I don't know when it'll be that I get that story up since school is starting very soon. (sighs), but the 4th in the series will be called _Roses in the Abyss_, and it will have Megatron and Astrid in it, but until then, please review!


End file.
